Le regard de l'aveugle
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: "Je n'avais peur que d'une chose: devenir un guerrier qui ne connait pas la peur" "Ohoh...?" "Maintenant, Daraiki taicho, ce sont les remords qui m'envahissent. Parce que je sais que ce qui me hante, ce que j'ai fait... je pourrais le refaire, parce que je reste avant tout un soldat." "Pff, c'est pas rigolo" "Il vous arrive d'être sérieux parfois, taicho?" "Nan" Et l'homme rigola.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens, ici Benitsuki Tora en direct des Enfers! *courbette pour saluer le public*

Je vous présente donc toute stressée le premier chapitre de cette fic, un peu sombre d'ailleurs (j'suis dans une période déprime ou quoi? j'écris que des trucs pas follichons en ce moment! bon, vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire une cure de films débiles pis ça ira mieux!) J'ai eut assez de mal à l'écrire, enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Par contre, ne vous arrêtez pas à ce premier chapitre qui pète pas la joie de vivre quand même, c'est juste qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part è.é

Et comme pour ma précédente fic, je publierais chaque vendredi, promis! (et si je buggue et que je ne poste le chapitre que le lendemain matin, vous aurez le droit de me lapider, voilà) Celle ci seras plus longue, une trentaine de chapitres je dirais, il faut juste que je termine le découpage.

Au programme: Shuuhei qui prend un paquet de baffes assez monumental et qui devrait envisager une thérapie de couple, de la jalousie, un OC, made in moi même, mon cher Shinko Daraiki, amoureux dingue d'un capitaine et sur qui ne seras pas centrée la fic, de la poésie, de la bière, de l'amuuuuUUUUuur (en gros, C'EST une histoire d'amour) et probablement mon premier lemon (à voir, je sais pas si je le met ou pas...)

Comment ça c'est pété comme résumé...?

Oh et vu que je vais utiliser des persos pas non plus archi présents dans le manga, il se peut que, correspondant à une certaine vision qu'on peut avoir d'eux, ils vous semblent OOC (dites moi tout!) Et je ne prends pas en compte l'anime (arc des zanpakutos, les Bount, Kariya toussa toussa...) et je ne suit pas non plus les scans (no spoil pleeeeaaaaaaaaase!)

**Disclaimer**: énoooooorme scoop,** Bleach** et ses persos tous plus sexy les uns que les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Tite Kubo. Mé-euh!

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Ombres nocturnes et rires stridents.**

* * *

_._

_L'odeur du sang. _

_Cette odeur si répugnante qui teintait tout, embaumait tout, pourrissait tout. Son cœur, au rythme déjà élevé, se mit à battre encore plus fort. Cette odeur de sang qui montait à ses narines, collait à sa peau, soulevait son estomac de dégoût. Cette odeur lourde, poisseuse... Cette odeur immonde qu'il ne pouvait feindre d'ignorer. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait si bien._

_ Tel qu'il était, debout parmi les gravas épars, il ne pouvait échapper à cette odeur de sang qui se faisait la fiancée des batailles, l'accompagnant avec joie dans les carnages les plus immondes. Devant lui, rien d'autre que la destruction. De ça de là, ses petits yeux bruns et perçants ne cessaient de tomber sur des cadavres rougis par ce sang qui teintait de macabre tout ce qu'il touchait. Ce sang écarlate qui recouvrait peu à peu une chevelure blond cendré qui tombait en une mèche pointue devant les yeux éternellement tristes de ce vice-capitaine timide, ce sang écarlate qui cachait les tatouages noirs d'encre dessinés sur la peau désormais cadavérique du flamboyant second de la 6ème division. _

_ Il y avait du sang partout, il ne pouvait échapper à sa teinte meurtrière qui envahissait son champ de vision._

_ Il en aurait vomit ses tripes. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas bouger... Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux pour échapper à ce sanglant spectacle, carnaval mortuaire éternel. Puis le immense et monstrueux hollow devant lui, totalement absent la seconde auparavant, approcha lentement, très lentement, sa tête jusqu'à ce que son immonde masque d'os ne soit plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête. Son souffle putride glissa entre ses dents acérées recouvertes de ce sang à l'odeur si lourde puis passa sur sa peau à lui, lui arrachant un incontrôlable frisson de dégoût. Tétanisé, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. _

_ -Peur. fut le seul mot que le hollow, monstre répugnant, prononça d'une voix forte et grave, bestiale et atrocement déshumanisée. _

_ Il se mit à avoir peur, encore plus peur que ce qu'il aurait jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'éprouver. Son corps commença à trembler violemment et des larmes incontrôlables à couler le long de ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger._

_ Puis le hollow se mit à rire, cet espèce de rire immonde résonnant violemment à ses oreilles, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa terreur. D'un coup, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il connaissait ce rire, ce hurlement strident infernal. Son sabre poussait le même. C'était Kazeshini qui riait ainsi, se moquant de lui, de sa faiblesse, se réjouissant du sang qui jaillissait à gros bouillon, hurlant de ce bonheur malsain. C'était exactement ce rire de fou furieux qu'avait poussé Kazeshini lorsque sa lame acérée avait traversé la gorge de son capitaine le tuant d'un seul coup, meurtrière._

_ C'était ce rire qu'avait son sabre en jouissant de ce bonheur immonde lorsqu'il avait prit la vie de Kaname Tôsen, traître au Gotei 13 de son état. _

_ Quelque chose au niveau de son cou, proche de ses vertèbres cervicales se débloqua d'un coup et il put enfin bouger et baisser la tête pour voir ce qui pesait donc ainsi dans ses larges paumes. Horrifié, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'objet en question était assez lourd, de forme grossièrement ovale et poisseux de sang. De longues nattes noires y étaient rattachées et pendaient docilement dans le vide. Il tenait la tête sombre de son capitaine entre ses mains et celui ci lefixait de son regard mort. Celui qu'il admirait tant et dont il avait **fauché** la vie. _

_ Alors il hurla._

.

Shuuhei se réveilla en sursaut de son sommeil déjà agité, suant de toutes parts et hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons terrifiés. Paniqué, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser hors de son lit et tomba brutalement au sol, empêtré dans ses draps trempés de sueur, la respiration sifflante et haletante. Le long cri de terreur qu'il poussa et qui le tira de son cauchemar finit par mourir dans sa gorge serrée par la peur. Le corps tremblant, il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve, un simple rêve, rien de plus qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas réel, mais non, mais non, ce n'était pas réel... Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son cœur restait emprisonné dans l'étau de sa peur. De sa peur... Peur. Peur. Shuuhei avait peur, tellement peur. Toujours secoué par ce cauchemar qui lui tordait encore les tripes, le jeune homme tenta de se calmer, encore allongé sur le sol et tremblant. Secoué, il glissa ses bras le long de ses épaules comme pour se réconforter lui-même.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve... se murmura t-il de sa voix faible, incapable d'arrêter les sanglots qui secouaient sa cage thoracique.

Peu à peu, tout doucement, son cœur cessa de battre aussi fort, aussi douloureux. Ses tremblements incontrôlés se calmèrent et il parvint lentement à se rasseoir sur son lit. Encore sous le choc de ce cauchemar -tout cela avait eut l'air _tellement réel_- Shuuhei se mit à serrer ses mains aux doigts si féminins le long de sa tête. Pourquoi le contact de sa propre peau lui semblait-il aussi chaud, brûlant, douloureux...? Il se força à se calmer, il savait très bien ce que cet état pouvait amener. Et il préférait ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur.

Seulement, ce n'était pas comme si le problème tenait tout entier dans le simple fait de ce cauchemar particulier. Si on lui avait demandé, qui que ce soit, pourquoi il faisait ces cauchemars qui le torturaient autant, la réponse aurait été très simple. Shuuhei ne parvenait pas à oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre avec. Les mois avaient passé depuis cette bataille, la lune avait montré plusieurs cycles à la voûte céleste, et lui, il avait commencé à se réveiller la nuit en hurlant. Il avait beau essayer, rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir cette bataille d'hiver de la tête.

Exténué par cette énième terreur nocturne, le jeune homme se força à se lever pour faire quelques pas et essayer de chasser le sentiment de peur qui lui restait encore.

-Allez... commença t-il à se dire à lui-même. Tout va bien, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Rien de plus qu'un putain de rêve.

Ça le rassurait d'entendre une voix humaine, comme une présence dans cette pièce vide, fut-ce la sienne. À force de marcher et d'obliger ainsi son sang à circuler dans ses membres engourdis, il parvenait peu à peu à quitter cet état de peur panique irrationnelle. Il était chez lui. Chez lui. Il ne risquait rien ici, il était loin du champ de bataille, tout était terminé, loin, si loin... Il était en sécurité, il était chez lui. Cette ancienne bâtisse lui appartenait depuis peu après sa sortie de l'académie des sciences spirituelles de Shin'Ô. À l'époque, elle frisait de peu la ruine et tenait à peine debout. Un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas écroulée. Ceci combiné au fait qu'elle se trouvait à l'écart du Seireitei, le prix de vente avait été ridicule et tout à fait à la portée de sa bourse d'étudiant fauché pour la plus grande joie de son ancien propriétaire, trop heureux de s'en débarrasser enfin.

Depuis, il avait passé pas mal de temps à la retaper à partir des poutres et de l'armature restantes en chêne rouge, bois tout à fait à l'épreuve du temps et maintenant, sa maison comptait un étage et il était parvenu à recréer la grande terrasse pour laquelle il avait eut un véritable coup de cœur. La bâtisse était en effet construite sur une hauteur, littéralement à flanc de colline. Cette terrasse, qui lui avait donné un mal fou pour parvenir à la reconstruire, donnait donc sur les lumières du Seireitei dans la campagne environnante en contrebas. La vue était tout simplement... magnifique. Magnifique et apaisante.

Et puis, depuis la fin de cette guerre éprouvante contre Aizen, il préférait rester ici, loin de ses appartements de fonction à la 9ème division. C'était plus facile pour lui de s'isoler dans cette grande maison solitaire dont les poutres grinçaient doucement que de dormir là-bas, dans ces lieux hantés par le fantôme de son capitaine et ses remords.

Parce que plus que la bataille, ses morts et sa peur, plus que ça, -après tout il était un soldat et le soldat est fait pour les batailles-, plus que tout ça, Shuuhei était hanté par ce qu'il avait fait, lui, par ce dont il porterait à jamais la faute. Se remettant de son cauchemar, Shuuhei se laissa tomber sur son lit, à peu près calme et serein. À peu près. La peur était partie mais il le savait, elle restait là, bien tapie au plus profond de lui et prête à resurgir à n'importe quel moment, dès qu'il lui en laisserait l'occasion. Pour l'instant, elle le laissait tranquille, c'était déjà ça.

Une larme roula hors de son orbite, glissant sur sa peau tatouée. Et merde... Son poing se crispa parmi ses courts cheveux noirs. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Une autre larme perla, puis une autre, puis encore une autre... C'était trop dur. Il se mit à pleurer doucement, incapable de stopper ses hoquets et ses sanglots. Le jour, il parvenait à ne pas y penser en s'abrutissant de travail mais la nuit, rien ne pouvait arrêter ses remords. Cette sensation immonde de Kazeshini perforant la gorge de son capitaine, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ce jour là, il avait compris que jamais il n'avait réussit à comprendre cet homme, que jamais il n'avait saisit à quel point son capitaine était un homme hanté. Et lui, Shuuhei Hisagi, il avait tué cet homme qu'il admirait tant.

Et ça le rongeait, le rongeait, le rongeait...

Soudain, une douleur vive vrilla d'un seul coup toute la partie droite de son visage et il ne put retenir un cri aigu de douleur avant de venir plaquer sa main le long de cette cicatrice immonde qui lui barrait le visage. Et voilà...! Gagné. À force de ressasser tout ça et d'être incapable de passer à autre chose, tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, c'était réveiller la douleur de sa cicatrice. Avec une grimace, Shuuhei tituba difficilement jusqu'à sa terrasse ou il savait que l'air frais apaiserait l'ancienne plaie brutalement douloureuse. Putain! Cette saleté lui faisait aussi mal que le jour où ce hollow avait manqué de l'éborgner pour de bon.

Manquerait plus que cette douleur là réveille celle de la nouvelle cicatrice qui courrait sur tout le côté gauche de son torse! Là où la lame de Suzumushi avait tranché sa chair restait une longue ligne de peau boursouflée qui partait du haut de sa clavicule, descendait le long de ses muscles fermes avant de s'arrêter un peu avant la naissance de sa hanche. D'ici quelques années, la chair rougie prendrait cette couleur pâle cicatricielle si caractéristique, telle celle qui ornait son visage depuis si longtemps.

L'air froid de la nuit l'entoura brusquement, soulageant d'un seul coup sa peau douloureuse. Avec un long soupir de soulagement, il retira sa main et laissa le vent nocturne courir sur ses cicatrices longilignes, yeux clos pour savourer cette douce caresse.

Soudain, une voix cassante et légèrement moqueuse le tira de son calme et sa sérénitude à peine retrouvés.

-Eh bien? On a mal quelque part, petit shinigami...?

Shuuhei reconnut immédiatement cette voix de femme, moqueuse et irrévérencieuse. Agacé, il rouvrit ses paupières pour fixer un regard sombre sur celle qui venait de parler.

-T'es encore là toi? constata t-il sans joie. T'assieds pas là dessus, la barrière est fragile.

Assise sur la rambarde de sa terrasse, elle se contenta d'agrandir un peu son sourire inquiétant sans bouger ni répondre. Une lueur amusée brillait au fond de ses prunelles infiniment noires. À mi-chemin entre l'adolescente et la femme, il était difficile de lui donner un âge précis. Remarquant le peu de joie qu'avait Shuuhei de voir qu'elle était là, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit éclat de rire moqueur. Dieu qu'elle aimait se moquer de lui!

La jeune femme était très belle et elle le savait parfaitement, cela se voyait à sa manière même de bouger son corps aux courbes parfaites. En effet, sa peau douce légèrement burinée brillait doucement sous la lune blafarde, lui donnant un air irréel. Autour de son visage aux traits délicats, de longs cheveux soyeux d'un noir aussi profond que celui de ses pupilles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules fines, rehaussant son regard et ses petites lèvres pulpeuses gardaient la plupart du temps une moue sarcastique, limite carnassière. Autour de son cou qu'elle avait plutôt fin, elle semblait avoir enroulé délicatement de nombreux rubans de soie noire.

Son habit était lui aussi un peu étrange. Il s'agissait en fait d'un kimono noir assez luxueux brodé de longs fils argentés plutôt discrets et toute sa doublure, son col et le bout de ses emmanchures était rehaussé d'un tissu rouge sang écarlate qui tranchait violemment dans l'obscurité de cette nuit. Ses manches, incroyablement longues claquaient sous le vent frais nocturne. Seulement, il semblait si usé par le temps qu'il avait perdu de sa superbe, son éclat s'était terni et le tissu ne gardait que peu de traces de sa noblesse révolue. Mais surtout, la jeune femme semblait avoir elle-même découpé grossièrement le bas du kimono, une petite vingtaine de centimètres sous ce qui avait dû être un jour un magnifique obi de couleur carmin, dévoilant ainsi la totalité de ses longues jambes parfaitement dessinées qui battaient ingénument dans le vide. Ça plus l'incroyable décolleté sur sa menue poitrine, cette tenue lui conférait un air sensuel et sauvage à la fois.

-N'espère même pas te débarrasser de moi. chantonna t-elle joyeuse et toujours moqueuse.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent froid vint faire claquer le tissu épais de ses longues manches. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, seule la peau claire de ses avant-bras, de son visage et surtout celle de ses jambes impudemment dénudées ressortait avec éclat. Avec ce kimono noir, elle se fondait parfaitement dans l'air nocturne.

-Tu pourrais pas me lâcher un peu...?

Elle ricana, se contentant de regarder ses sandales à l'épaisse semelle de bois uniquement reliées à ses pieds par une simple attache au niveau du pouce jouer avec la lumière de la lune.

-Tu es pathétique petit shinigami. Enfin! Je ne devrais pas être si méchante... Cette fois, tu n'as pas pleuré comme un petit enfant!

Sa voix était un étrange mélange de moquerie et de mépris. La gorge de Shuuhei se serra. En effet, il lui était déjà arrivé de craquer complètement et de se retrouver en pleurs, tremblant de partout et le cœur au bord des lèvres en ne pouvant pas oublier _ce qu'il avait fait_ pendant que cette femme le regardait, si pathétique, en rigolant allègrement.

-Ta gueule. gronda t-il à mi-voix.

-Oh mais quoi? fit-elle avec son petit sourire mutin révélant une dentition un peu trop acérée au goût du jeune homme. T'es vexé? Pauvre petite chose...!

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais d'être aussi...

-Véridique?

-Non, agaçante.

-Ohlala, ce que tu peux être soupe au lait. Quoi, est-ce ma faute si tu es aussi, mmm...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un long doigt manucuré de rouge posé sur sa bouche mutine comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Faible? Stupide? Désespérément incapable...?

-Ta gueule. lâcha t-il une nouvelle fois, vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter cracher son venin.

Rien à faire, à chaque fois elle lui répétait les mêmes choses. Elle finit enfin par quitter la balustrade et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Aussi proche du jeune homme, il pouvait distinguer beaucoup mieux ses traits. Et à cette distance courte, il voyait parfaitement ce liquide qui tâchait sa peau comme éclaboussée, dégoulinant lentement. Elle était couverte de sang frais. L'odeur souleva une fois de plus le cœur malmené du shinigami.

-Ça suffit Shuuhei, arrête de jouer.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi...

Elle rigola, d'un air strident et aigu puis fit un tour sur elle-même, faisant voler les manches de son kimono. C'était lui ou cette nuit il y avait encore plus de sang que d'habitude sur sa peau...?

-Oh bien sûr. cracha t-elle. Tout va bien Shuuhei, tout va bien! Tu es aveugle ou quoi? Tu ne dors plus, tu hurles de trouille à cause d'un simple rêve... Mais t'es tellement faible! Tu es faible Shuuhei, merde, regarde toi!

Le jeune homme ne releva pas, son regard brun plongé sur le paysage immobile seulement secoué par ce vent léger que lui offrait la terrasse. Mais comment contester ce qu'il considérait comme vrai...?

-Oh! Mais réagit! Tu es _tellement_ pathétique... Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils? Je ne comprends pas.

-T'inquiètes. Tu pourrais pas. cracha t-il.

Elle ricana une nouvelle fois.

-Bah bien sûr. fit-elle sarcastique. Continue à pleurer. Vas-y, te gêne pas, fais toi plaisir. Pleure, allez! Vas-y, pleure devant ta médiocrité!

Puis elle se mit littéralement à lui hurler dessus, comme folle.

-Alors?! Tu as peur Shuuhei! Peur de tout! Peur de ce que tu as fait, peur de recommencer! Tout ça pourquoi? Ha! Tout ça parce que tu n'as fait que faire ton devoir!

-J'ai tué... mon... capitaine. lâcha t-il d'une voix sourde et hachée, le regard dans le vide pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ton capitaine? Oh, tu veux parler de celui qui a essayé de te tuer? Ou de celui qui a trahit tout le Gotei 13? Désolée, je confonds!

Son sourire mutin avait complètement disparu de ses lèvres doucement rondes. Elle s'était encore rapprochée et cette fois-ci son visage délicat n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres du sien. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser à chaque fois qu'il pouvait détailler ainsi son visage. La jeune femme avait gardé dans ses traits quelque chose du visage d'un enfant. Ses petites lèvres ourlées, son nez délicatement en trompette, ses grands yeux... Il connaissait aussi son goût pour l'amusement et la manière décomplexée de montrer ainsi toutes ses jambes nues comme une enfant qui ne se rendrait pas compte de leur attrait. Elle aimait s'amuser, comme une gamine. Seulement, les enfants n'avaient pas ses jeux à elle. Cette femme trouvait son plaisir en tuant, en plongeant ses mains dans le sang, en prenant, en arrachant les vies. Tuer, blesser, faire souffrir, c'était ça qui semblait la faire rire. Une femme-enfant meurtrière... C'était bien sa veine.

-Tais toi. lâcha t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus plaintive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sous ses grands yeux aussi sombres que sa longue chevelure soyeuse, une longue bande tatouée allait d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre en passant sur l'arrête de son nez, ce tatouage rappelant que non, elle n'était pas une enfant. Plus du tout.

-Oooh, attention, tous aux abris, Shuuhei fait preuve d'au-to-ri-té! ricana t-elle, n'ayant visiblement plus envie de lui hurler dessus, l'inconstance ces gamins qui la caractérisait la faisant changer d'attitude toutes les deux secondes. Bravo!

Elle applaudit ironiquement des deux mains avec un large sourire méprisant. Une larme roula sur les joues déjà humides du jeune homme.

-Mais arrête de pleurer Shuuhei! Arrête!

Elle soupira longuement, comme résignée. Agacée, elle passa ses longs bras du cou du shinigami et se serra tout contre lui, posant sa tête au creux de son cou, un peu au dessus de son torse musclé.

-Pleure pas Shuuhei, pleure pas... Il est mort, c'est bon, passe à autre chose. Demain, t'en auras un tout neuf, un beau capitaine tout neuf, alors arrête de pleurer.

Étrangement, sa voix semblait incroyablement triste. Mais elle ne faisait que se moquer de lui, toujours. Ce n'était qu'un autre de ses stratagèmes.

-Lâche moi. Tout de suite. fit-il d'une voix froide comme si son contact le dégoûtait.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et l'odeur du sang le prit une nouvelle fois à la gorge, le répugnant au plus haut point. Du bout des doigts, il tenta de la repousser.

-Quoi, me dis pas que tu t'étais accrochée à ce gars...?

-Dégage!

-À ce cher Kaname Tôsen... Au si beau capitaine. Bah pourquoi tu l'as tué alors? Si tu l'aimais tant... Pauvre capitaine. ricana t-elle. BOUM! Il a explosé!

Cette fois-ci, il parvint à la repousser violemment et la jeune femme fit brutalement deux pas en arrière.

-Oh, j'ai touché juste...? Hin, hin! ricana t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de brusquement changer et se mettre à hurler. Tu es PATHÉTIQUE! hurla t-elle, cette fois ci réellement folle de rage.

-Mais ferme là!

Il n'en pouvait plus d'elle. Elle ne lui laissait aucun moment où il aurait tout simplement pu pleurer. Pleurer seul, pleurer une bonne fois sans son rire de folle dangereuse. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne le laissait jamais seul avec son chagrin. absolument jamais. Il savait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal mais elle était toujours là à lui ressasser ses erreurs, ses fautes, le harcelant sans cesse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir avancer. Demain, il aurait un nouveau capitaine, un parfait inconnu de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre et alors peut-être que la 9ème ne serait plus autant hanté par son ancien capitaine.

Agacé, à bout de nerfs, triste, éprouvé par ses cauchemars et ses peurs, il plaqua soudain la paume de sa main sur sa bouche, la faisant taire avant qu'elle ne lâche à nouveau son venin.

-Maintenant, fit-il d'une voix sourde, tu te tais.

-Rêve. rigola t-elle entre ses doigts, goguenarde.

-Dégage, Kazeshini.

Puis la femme-enfant partit dans un immense éclat de rire strident avant de disparaître en fumée et de reprendre son apparence de zanpakuto.

.

.

* * *

Alors? Qui avait deviné que c'était Kazeshini?

C'est carrément la fête du slip ce chapitre... M'enfin! La suite seras plus légère promis! C'est juste qu'il faut que je place certains éléments. Et non, je ne vois pas Shuuhei comme une grosse victime qui passe ses journées à chouiner c'est juste que là, il craque. Et puis bon, on va dire qu'il a un sacré passif... Il a buté son capitaine, s'est rendu compte qu'il n'a jamais su qui il était vraiment et en plus il lui a explosé à la tronche (gore... *choppe sa poupée vaudou d'Aizen* Bouhahaha! *lui arrache la mèche avec un rire machiavélique*)

Ouais, normalement Shuuhei aurait du dormir sur un futon, mais je voulais qu'il se croûte la gueule en se réveillant paniqué *sadique* donc paf! lit européen pour notre beau brun!

Review? Sivouplaaaaiiiiiiiit!

.

**Prochain chapitre. Haine stupide et nouveau capitaine.**


	2. Ch 1 Haine stupide et nouveau capitaine

Me voilàààà!  
-T'es à la bourre gogole...

Po ma faute, hier j'ai eut cours, et ce n'était pas prévu, jusqu'à 20h 30 (arrrrrrrrrrg) Mais je poste aujourd'hui! Le passage au début au présent correspond à un moment qui se passe avant le début de cette histoire, juste pour vous prévenir. Et merci pour chacune de vos review, je les chérie avec bonheur, merciiiiii **Lussynlight** et **Angie-Tenshi**! (et en espérant ne pas vous décevoir par la suite...!) (pas-glop, pas-glop)

Encore un début de chapitre pas vraiment à hurler de rire (non, je suis po dépressive!) Par contre, c'est vrai que le début est lent et le rythme est bien moins élevé que dans ma première fic. M'enfin, j'aime bien ça moi aussi ^^ Et voilà mon OC qu'on va voir pour la première fois dans ce chapitre (qui est un peu bizarre mais que j'aime beaucoup, héhé)

Et les passages en italiques correspondent aux dialogues intérieurs avec les zanpakutos.

réponse à **Taraimpératrice**! Bwahahahaha, mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vu mon OC, héhé *trop contente d'elle-même* Ma vision de Kazeshini, ça compte comme un OC ou pas...? Vu que je n'ai fait qu'inventer sa forme humaine, j'avoue que je n'en sais trop rien. Tu m'étonnes, l'homme que tu as admiré qui t'explose à la figure, il y a de quoi changer un homme. Ou tout du moins le perturber un minimum! (ou alors c'est un psychopathe absolu) Et j'ai un peu peur de faire de l'OOC avec Shuuhei,, c'est un personnage qu'on ne voit pas très souvent et qui n'est pas spécialement développé. Oskouuuuuur!

.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach n'est pas à moi, jusque là rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Haine stupide et nouveau capitaine.**

* * *

.

L'homme court. Comme un fou, comme quelqu'un qui a peur. Comme quelqu'un qui a peur pour lui et peur pour sa vie. Il court à toute vitesse, ses pieds longs et à la plante usée par le temps battant le sol à un rythme désordonné et son cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il est terrifié et il ne peut pas s'arrêter, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Le souffle court et la respiration sifflante, il continue à courir malgré son corps et ses muscles qui hurlent de douleur. Il continue parce qu'il sait que s'il s'arrête, ceux qui le poursuivent en hurlant toutes sortes de menaces à faire froid dans le dos, torches en main pour s'éclairer dans ces sous-bois nocturnes ou le brûler vif, il ne sait trop, vont le rattraper et le tuer. Le plus lentement possible. Et ça seras _très_ douloureux.

Mort de peur, il est pourtant obligé de reconnaître que ses jambes ne pourront plus le porter très longtemps. À la base, il s'était engouffré sous cette canopée obscure dans l'espoir de perdre ses poursuivants fous de rage pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Seulement, ils sont plutôt nombreux et peu désireux de le laisser s'en sortir vivant. Contrairement à cette foule en colère, il se repère très bien dans le noir et maintenant, toute sa survie va tenir à cet avantage. Ce qui est bien peu ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.

Paniqué, il tapit du mieux qu'il peut son grand corps longiligne qui se fond à merveille dans ce sous-bois sombre. C'est une nuit sans lune, peu de lumière parvient percer la couche de nuages épais. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il a l'impression que toute la forêt peut l'entendre. Il plaque ses deux mains aux longs doigts graciles sur ses lèvres épaisses pour ne pas que son souffle ne le trahisse. Puis il ne bouge plus d'un pouce, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses poursuivants ne le trouvent pas.

Il n'a rien fait, il est innocent. Il le sait mais pour eux, ça ne change rien. Son seul crime? Oh, c'est d'être arrivé dans ce village aux récoltes détruites et être différent, vraiment très différent d'eux. Tellement différent qu'ils croient qu'il n'est pas comme eux, qu'il n'est même pas humain. À leurs yeux, cet homme est une espèce de démon, un mauvais esprit responsable de leur misère. Quoiqu'il soit exactement, pour eux il ne peut être humain. La colère marche sur des ventres vides et ces hommes là n'ont plus rien pour nourrir leur familles et leurs enfants meurent de faim. Pour eux, la seule solution est de le tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il ne bouge toujours pas et eux se rapprochent de plus en plus. Est-ce de sa faute s'il est différent? Non, visiblement, son seul crime est d'être né mais honnêtement, qu'y peut-il? Est-ce sa faute si il est noir de peau? C'est sa peau, si sombre, qui semble leur faire peur. Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un avec une peau aussi foncée que la sienne, cette peau «aussi noire que l'âme des Enfers» comme ils disent. Il est noir et c'est pour ça qu'ils vont le brûler vif si ils le peuvent. Et puis même, il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, une «couleur»! Il est aveugle, ne sait pas du tout ce que veux dire être noir et ce monde lui échappe.

Soudain, un aboiement féroce troue l'air nocturne.

Des chiens. Oh non...

Ils ont apporté des chiens. Ses derniers espoirs s'envolent. Qu'importe l'obscurité où il se fond, qu'importe le fait qu'il se repère dans la nuit comme en plein jour parce que là, ces saletés de chiens vont le trouver. Il ne pourra jamais leur cacher son odeur. Il est fichu.

Les canidés se mettent brusquement à aboyer comme des fous, hurlant presque dans l'obscurité. Ils l'ont repéré. Il n'a plus le choix. Paniqué, Kaname se redresse brusquement et se met à courir droit devant lui à toute vitesse. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance et qu'un chien court bien plus vite qu'un homme, même si celui-ci fuit pour sa vie. Les animaux sont sur ses talons, il peut presque sentir leurs crocs frôler la peau de ses jambes.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux, une sorte de grand dogue aux yeux de fou, se jette sur son dos et le fait tomber au sol, refermant brusquement sa mâchoire surpuissante sur son épaule. Aussitôt, l'homme à terre hurle de douleur avant de crisper ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier la souffrance qui lui vrille l'épaule. D'un coup sec et rapide, il frappe le museau délicat du chien de son poing refermé et parvient à le repousser, jappant et couinant de douleur. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, une forte poigne l'attrape par l'arrière du crâne et s'accroche dans ses longues mèches brunes, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur et de protestation avant de le tirer de force vers le haut pour le remettre debout.

Il tente de se débattre mais l'homme qui le tient toujours par l'arrière de ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête courbée vers l'arrière et son cou tendu et à découvert, le frappe violemment au visage, le sonnant à moitié. Puis il abat le tranchant de sa main sur sa gorge, coupant d'un seul coup sa respiration. Brusquement incapable de respirer, Kaname se met à cracher et à tousser pour essayer d'avaler quelque goulée d'air salvatrice.

-Bah alors... fait la voix grasse d'un homme qu'il ne peut pas voir. T'croyais quand même pas qu't'allais nous échapper?

La respiration sifflante, l'aveugle ne tente même pas de répliquer, d'autant plus que celui qui le tient vient d'enserrer ses deux poignets dans le large étau de sa main et les lui maintient dans le dos d'une prise telle que le moindre mouvement de sa part provoque en lui une douleur sans nom, comme si ses bras allaient se briser. Il est totalement à leur merci.

-Et maintenant, tu vas payer, saleté d'yokai...

Kaname peut sentir sur sa peau la chaleur dansante des flammes de leurs torches, beaucoup, beaucoup mais alors vraiment beaucoup trop proches de lui. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il tente une énième fois de se défaire de la prise de l'homme qui le tient mais en vain. Coincé comme il est, il n'a plus aucun échappatoire.

-Ne... Ne faites pas ça! parvient-il à articuler malgré son cou tendu douloureusement tendue par la prise de son bourreau.

-Tu nous _supplies_?! cracha un homme dans la foule, le meneur visiblement. Tu nous _supplies_ alors qu'c'est toi qu'a détruit nos récoltes? Alors qu'c'est à cause de toi qu'on crève de faim?!

-Mais je n'ai rien fait!

Le poing qui s'écrase d'un seul coup sur son visage est si violent qu'il a un instant l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. À moitié sonné, sa vision se trouble un instant.

-T'es un monstre, un démon. Sans toi, les sauterelles auraient pas ravagé nos récoltes et nos gosses auraient à bouffer!

De nombreux cris montent de la foule, comme pour apprécier le discours de cet homme en colère. Il comprend alors que quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourra pas les raisonner. Ces hommes ont faim, et ils ont besoin d'une explication à leurs malheurs, quelle qu'elle soit et qu'importe si elle implique la mort d'un homme.

-Passez moi une torche...

Avant que Kaname, impuissant, ne comprenne le sens de cette voix menaçante, l'homme qui vient de parler écarte les pans du haut de son kimono et applique brusquement le bout de bois embrasé sur sa peau nue. Aussitôt, la flamme dévore son épiderme, le faisant hurler de douleur, hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

-ASSEZ! fait soudain une voix forte au timbre clair et puissante, perçant la nuit brusquement.

Immédiatement, le feu cesse sa morsure et l'homme qui le tenait le lâche d'un seul coup, le laissant s'écrouler au sol, pantois et presque inerte, le torse vrillé par la douleur de la chair qui fond.

-Lâchez cet homme. Tout de suite! Vous devriez avoir honte! reprend la voix claire, indéniablement féminine.

Elle gronde presque et la colère et l'indignation émanent du moindre mot que sa bouche prononce.

-Vous croyez vraiment que s'il était un yokai, un démon comme vous dites, vous auriez pu l'attraper aussi facilement? S'il était capable de ravager des plantations, ne croyez vous pas qu'il se serait défendu et que des hordes de criquets vous auraient attaqué?!

-Mais Sû...

-Silence!

Elle semble littéralement furieuse bien que pas très grande et plutôt chétive. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de force physique pour qu'on l'écoute et qu'on la respecte. Elle s'appelle Sûuko et tous ici connaissent sa douceur, sa sagesse et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve. Lorsqu'elle parle, les hommes se taisent et l'écoutent, ils suivent ses conseils avisés. Il n'y en a pas un ici qui ait déjà eut besoin de son aide sans qu'elle ne l'accorde et tous savent à quel point celle-ci peut être précieuse. Sûuko est de ces personnes rares, toujours prêtes à donner sans rien recevoir. Qu'importe, c'est comme ça qu'elle se sent heureuse, en sachant qu'elle aide les autres. C'est tout ce qui suffit à son bonheur.

Et devant la colère de ce petit bout de femme, les hommes se calment et se taisent, piteux et honteux comme des enfants pris en faute.

.

-Tss, quelle bande de barbares... fait-elle entre ses dents en observant la plaie sanguinolente sur le torse de Kaname, répugnée par la plaie.

La peau a fondu, à présent à vif et du sang coule de ça de là, épais liquide roulant sur son épiderme sombre. Pantois et incapable de croire à la réalité de son sauvetage miraculeux, seul avec cette femme à qui il doit la vie, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Sûuko secoue sa belle tête fine, comme se moquant de cette bêtise humaine contre laquelle elle ne peut rien.

-Bon... fait-elle avec la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu, une voix douce et gentille. C'est quoi ton nom dis moi?

-Kaname. répond-il presque automatiquement, la voix mal assurée. Tô... Tôsen Kaname.

-Kaname... répète t-elle doucement pour elle de sa voix paisible. C'est joli comme prénom. Kaname!

Et elle rigole, d'un rire cristallin et joyeux pas du tout moqueur, mais tout simplement heureux. D'un petit geste rapide, Sûuko dénoue le long foulard de soie orangée qu'elle porte autour de son cou délicat puis l'humidifie avec l'eau de la gourde à sa ceinture avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur sa plaie pour la nettoyer. Aussitôt, la sensation de douleur aiguë et lancinante qui brûlait son torse s'apaise à ce contact froid et humide et sa cage thoracique cesse de se soulever par à-coups sous la souffrance. Un long soupir de soulagement peut alors franchir ses lèvres épaisses et tout son corps se détend d'un seul coup. C'est bon. Il est hors de danger. Hors d'atteinte. Elle est là. Il ne risque plus rien.

Amusée par les réactions de cet homme qui a l'air si fragile à l'instant présent, lui faisant totalement confiance, Sûuko ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Quelque part, il est attendrissant. De sa main froide, elle prend celle à la peau noire pour lui faire lui-même tenir le tissu froid contre sa plaie. Sans rien dire, il suit ses mouvements, il se laisse faire. Décidément, il est vraiment trop craquant cet homme. Du bout des doigts, elle attrape les quelques mèches épaisses qui tombent devant son visage sombre et les soulève, comme pour pouvoir mieux voir son visage.

-Bah moi, fait-elle amusée, je la trouve très belle ta peau. Kaname!

* * *

.

Les traits tirés, la peau un peu pâle et les yeux cernés, Shuuhei dormait. Pire, il ronflait. En même temps, cela ne posait guère de problème vu qu'il vivait tout seul dans sa maison vide. La nuit précédente avait été éprouvante, surtout au niveau émotionnel. D'abord son cauchemar puis ses cicatrices et enfin Kazeshini qui, comme à son habitude l'avait moqué tout son soûl avant de lui cracher son venin. Elle était son zanpakuto, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Alors oui, elle savait exactement où frapper, elle savait exactement que dire pour lui faire mal. Du coup, il s'était effondré comme une masse et dormait à présent comme un bébé, totalement immobile.

Franchement, Shuuhei devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son sabre. Kazeshini... Un coup, elle se collait à lui pour le réconforter et un autre elle lui hurlait dessus comme une vraie furie, sans aucune transition. Ce qui avait comme résultat de le paumer totalement. Il ne savait pas du tout comment agir face à cette femme-enfant totalement bipolaire et carrément sanguinaire. Dire qu'elle était une émanation de son âme... Il l'aimait bien, évidemment, mais en même temps, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait peur d'elle. Il avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Est-ce que Renji avait autant de problèmes avec son singe-serpent, franchement?!

Malgré la fatigue que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, le jeune homme avait l'air étonnamment détendu. Se reposant d'un sommeil sans rêve réparateur, il semblait alors que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, douce illusion de l'homme qui dort. Le soleil qui se levait paresseusement sur la Soul Society, astre encore pâle dans le ciel, et courait doucement sur sa peau, rehaussant chacun de ses traits délicatement dessinés. Se réveillant très lentement, Shuuhei bougea un peu, s'entortilla davantage dans ses draps clairs avant de pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Encore dans un demi-sommeil, seul le bruit léger de sa respiration profonde et légèrement ronflante troublait le silence de la pièce.

Délicatement posée contre la tête de son lit, Kazeshini gardait sa forme de sabre, attendrie de le voir ainsi endormi. Mais le temps passait et son shinigami ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il est vrai qu'il dormait très mal en ce moment et qu'en plus, elle n'y était pas vraiment étrangère. En même temps, si Shuuhei était moins stupide aussi! Brusquement, la jeune femme reprit sa forme humaine, apparaissant d'un seul coup à côté de son maître et faisant voleter ses longues mèches ébènes, le soleil naissant se reflétant le long de ses grandes jambes parfaitement galbées. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Shuuhei était arrivé à un niveau suffisant pour qu'elle puisse sortir de son monde intérieur, un temple en ruine envahi par les fleurs, et se matérialiser dans le monde de son maître.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur son visage endormi. Son maître à elle, son maître bien-aimé... Son maître un peu con par moment quand même. Hésitant à briser son sommeil qui avait l'air si doux, la femme-enfant tapa du pied, faisant claquer son épaisse semelle de bois contre le parquet, agacée. Shuuhei grogna vaguement et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux bruns. Un sourire tendre et mutin échappa à son sabre sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, déjà amusée par ce qu'elle allait faire, avant de poser d'un seul coup ses fesses rebondies sur son torse, le réveillant brusquement surpris de poids soudain sur sa poitrine.

-Hé! Que... balbutia t-il en sortant d'un seul coup de son sommeil. Kazeshini...? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Coucou. fit-elle avant de lâcher un immense sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents beaucoup trop pointues.

Shuuhei cligna des yeux. Super. À peine réveillé que déjà son sabre semblait d'humeur à jouer avec lui. Il tenta de se relever mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui le laissa cloué à son matelas.

-Kazeshini... soupira t-il avant de remarquer le soleil qui envahissait la pièce. Oh putain! Il est quelle heure?!

La jeune femme assure son torse eut un petit sourire malicieux. Héhé, ce qu'il était rigolo à le regarder comme ça, pas réveillé du tout!

-Oh, je ne sais pas... Dis moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas avoir ton nouveau petit capitaine tout neuf?

-Merde, merde, merde je vais être en retard!

-Ce qui ne serait guère intelligent n'est-ce pas...? fit Kazeshini avant de se remettre sur ses pieds pour permettre à son maître de se lever enfin.

Aussitôt Shuuhei se précipita hors de son lit, attrapa vite fait deux-trois trucs à grignoter qu'il engouffra immédiatement dans sa bouche tout en courant à travers la pièce pour s'habiller, sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler son hakama, le tout sous l'œil de son zanpakuto bien aimée carrément morte de rire et qui ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour se moquer de lui.

.

* * *

.

-Salut Kira!

Le shinigami regarda son ami, surpris de le voir aussi essoufflé puis le salua poliment à son tour.

-Bonjour Hisagi-sempai. fit-il avec un léger sourire, amusé. Vous allez bien?

-Ouais, ouais, j'pète le feu!

Effectivement, il avait bien les poumons en feu d'avoir shunpoté comme un dingue pour atteindre les quartiers de la 1ère division où avait lieu la cérémonie de prise de fonction des trois nouveaux capitaines.

-Pis arrête de me vouvoyer lâcha t-il à son kohai (_cadet_) qui le regardait, toujours un peu amusé de le voir reprendre sa respiration en respirant comme un bœuf.

-Sauf mon respect, on dirait que tu viens de faire un marathon

«Presque» fut-il un instant tenté de répondre avant de songer qu'il y avait plus important.

-Je ne suis pas en retard au moins?

-Non ça va. le rassura son collègue tout en se mettant à marcher côte à côte pour rejoindre les grandes portes devant lesquelles patientaient la totalité des autres vice-capitaines. Les capitaines sont arrivés, je pense que nous ne devrions pas tarder à entrer à notre tour.

-_Félicitations. Finalement, tu n'es pas en retard..._ ironisa de sa voix aiguë Kazeshini.

Shuuhei l'ignora royalement, questionnant son ami sur son futur supérieur dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

-Tu les as vus? demanda t-il, définitivement curieux.

-Les nouveaux gradés? fit le blond de sa voix calme. Mmm, oui.

-Alors, alors? le pressa t-il.

-À mon avis, les deux Vizards vont récupérer leurs anciens postes.

-Lesquels, de Vizards?

-Les deux blonds, celui avec des cheveux longs et bouclés et un air de dandy anglais qui seras probablement mon nouveau capitaine et celui avec la coupe au carré et le sourire bizarre, leur leader. Lui, je pense qu'il récupérera également son ancien poste, celui de la 5ème.

-Ah. D'accord, d'accord. Et mon futur capitaine, tu l'as vu?

-Je crois oui...

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, tu _crois_?

Kira se stoppa quelques instants, comme s'il réfléchissait pour trouver ses mots.

-Ils ne portaient pas encore leurs haoris donc je ne suis pas sûr mais... Enfin, il y avait ce gars étrange avec les deux blonds, je pense que c'est lui ton capitaine. Jamais vu, ceci dit au passage. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ah... Et il ressemblait à quoi?

-Mais dis moi, tu es bien curieux! rigola le jeune homme.

-Oh ça va, me dis pas que t'es pas curieux toi!

-... Si. finit-il par répondre le blond avec un petit sourire. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que quelqu'un va remplacer le capitaine Ichimaru.

Shuuhei se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées.

-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens un peu la même chose je crois...

-Les temps changent. Il n'y a qu'a espérer que nous pourrons changer avec fit le jeune homme, étonnamment calme et apaisé, comme si il s'était déjà fait à cette idée.

Shuuhei, lui, ne semblait pas réellement y arriver vu sa petite moue. Secrètement, son ami s'en amusa. Il pouvait être si simple de le décrypter lorsqu'on le connaissait bien comme lui connaissait son sempai.

-Enfin, tu verras. fit-il pour le rassurer. Il a un physique un peu étrange mais il a l'air très... ouvert.

-_Ouvert? Ah d'accord, t'es sensé comprendre quoi? Dis donc! C'est pas une lumière ton blond._

_-Kazeshini, s'il-te-plaît..._

-_Quoi? J'ai pas raison peut-être?_

Avant que son shinigami ne lui dise de la fermer histoire que sa voix aiguë ne lui colle une migraine, les grandes portes des quartiers de la 1ère division s'ouvrirent lentement puis les vice-capitaines furent autorisés à entrer par la voix forte et puissante du capitaine-commandant général. Shuuhei déglutit puis se composa un visage neutre de circonstance avant de rentrer dans la grande salle majestueuse d'un pas digne.

_-__On va enfin voir la tête de ce type. Je suis curieuse... Surtout après le beau capitaine Tôsen!_

_ -__Kazeshini!_ gronda aussitôt son shinigami, lui intimant mentalement de se taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Tentant d'ignorer les remarques aigres de son zanpakuto, il prit sa place habituelle, derrière la place libre réservée à son futur capitaine. La totalité des hauts gradés du Gotei 13 étaient là, capitaines et vice-capitaines sages et immobiles. Enfin, il y avait bien cette brute de Zaraki qui fixait le plafond avec l'air de profondément se faire chier mais sinon, tous semblaient touchés par la solennité du moment. Kurotsuchi avait l'air d'être complètement fou furieux mais bon, ça, c'était sa tête naturelle. Les capitaines et leurs seconds respectifs étaient partagés en deux rangées, chacune faisant face à l'autre. Tout au fond de la salle, dominant l'assemblée depuis sa petite estrade et son vice-capitaines droit comme un I caché dans son ombre, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, chef actuel des 13 Armées de la Cour, portait sur eux un regard sévère mais par un certain côté paternel.

Il était fier de chacun d'entre eux même s'il ne le dirait jamais vraiment à voix haute parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas nécessaire et aujourd'hui, la situation était toute particulière. Deux anciens capitaines, Shinji Hirako et Rôjûrô Ôtoribashi, après un siècle d'absence étaient de retour chez eux. Après un siècle d'exil, ces anciens gradés qui étaient venus participer à cette guerre contre un ennemi commun avaient accepté la demande de réintégration et les excuses solennelles que le Gotei 13 et les 46 Bureaux du Chuô leur avaient adressé. Accepté, c'est tout, pas plus.

Face à cet homme digne et âgé, trois futurs capitaines. Hirako Shinji portait sur lui son visage un air vaguement ennuyé mais un léger rictus étirait ses longues lèvres marquant bien que la situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Ôtoribashi Rose semblait lui très calme, une lueur satisfaite brillant au fond de ses yeux fins et d'un bleu profond. Entre les deux blonds, un grand brun aux cheveux en épis. Autant le dandy aux longs cheveux délicatement ondulés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules larges était plutôt grand autant l'homme brun était carrément immense. 1,95m minimum.

_-__Pfiouu, la perche...!_

Pendant que le commandant-général commençait son discours grandiloquent et quelque peu ennuyeux il fallait bien le reconnaître, Shuuhei se prit à tenter de distinguer les traits de son futur capitaine, qui lui tournait malheureusement le dos. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom! D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. L'homme était grand, vraiment très grand et surtout, très dégingandé, tout fin et en longueur. Il était tellement fin -son cou était vraiment longiligne et gracile- que Shuuhei avait carrément l'impression que cette homme flottait dans son haori immaculé. Ce fameux haori doublé de jaune pâle aux reflets légèrement dorés. Seules ses mains aux larges paumes et aux très longs doigts ressortaient du bout de ses longues manches. De ce que le jeune homme pouvait en voir, un vêtement de tissu noir moulant au possible courait sous son kimono même de shinigami et recouvrait toute sa paume et tout le dos de sa main, laissant seulement ses doigts osseux à l'air libre. Mais c'était un vrai squelette ce gars! Enfin, peut être pas vu la largeur de ses épaules...

-_Mouais, un peu gringalet quand même_... jaugea son zanpakuto, moqueuse.

Shuuhei renonça à la gronder pour son impertinence, agacé. C'était une vraie gamine parfois cette femme... Il se replongea dans l'observation de cet homme. Sa peau était assez pâle et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais partaient dans tous les sens. Une longue tresse de diamètre assez petit partait de derrière son oreille droite pour tomber sur son épaule et dégringoler le long du tissu blanc de son haori, passant sur le grand chiffre 9 cousu dans son dos. Sanglé dans son dos, pendant au niveau du milieu de ses cuisses juste sous ses fesses cachées par le large tissu blanc, un long fourreau couleur pêche contenait son zanpakuto au bout duquel pendait un long ruban bleu pâle. À l'extrémité dudit ruban de soie fine, une simple clochette dorée qui tintinnabulait par instants.

Mais surtout, il semblait incapable de rester en place. Il ne cessait de bouger, de tous petits mouvements secs et rapides. Sans cesse au aguets, il paraissait enregistrer le moindre élément de la pièce dans sa mémoire.

-C'est pourquoi je confie ici la charge de nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division des Treize armées de la Cour à Shinko Daraiki ici présent.

_-__Joli nom au moins..._

_ -Mais tu veux pas la fermer deux secondes oui?!_

Aussitôt, il cessa totalement de bouger pour se redresser totalement, comme si à partir de cet instant il recevait effectivement cette charge de capitaine et portait d'un seul coup toute l'importance de ce poste. Maintenant, il _était_ un capitaine du Gotei 13. En une fraction de seconde, on aurait dit tout un autre homme, bien plus imposant, bien plus impressionnant et surtout, bien plus puissant. Contrairement aux deux blonds, il se dégageait désormais de lui la certitude que cet homme pouvait être dangereux.

-_Intéressant..._ susurra Kazeshini, doucereuse.

Et cette fois-ci, Shuuhei ne dit rien. Il était parfaitement d'accord.

.

.

* * *

Tadamm! La suite de la description de Shinko au prochain chapitre!

Le passage du début sur la rencontre de Tôsen et son "amie" devait être à la base beaucoup plus long et limite une anxiogène (une foule est capable de tout, c'est extrêmement flippant) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! J'm'éclate comme une petite folle avec les remarques de Kazeshini... Et sa manière de réveiller Shuuhei aussi ^^

Le terme que Shuuhei utilise pour parler de Kira, "Kohai" est un terme assez courant au Japon dans les arts martiaux mais parfois aussi dans le monde de l'entreprise, etc. Le kohai est celui qui commence après vous, qui est plus jeune et moins gradé. Il doit le respect à son sempai (aîné) et celui ci lui prodigue conseils, toussa, toussa ^^ (pourquoi est-ce que j'étale ma science à deux balles moi...)

Une revieeeeew *-* ? *espoir fou*

.

**Prochain chapitre. Œil de glace et œil d'onyx.**


	3. Ch 2 Œil de glace et œil d'onyx

Salut à tous! Vraiment désolée de ne publier que maintenant, j'ai eut quelques problèmes de réseau (et je suis à Paris, nique! la! logique!) Je vais donc faire assez vite aujourd'hui, vous avez déjà assez attendu pour ce chapitre. Sinon, je passe à une **publication le samedi**, le vendredi j'ai vraiment plus le temps avec mes nouveaux cours.

**réponses à review**! (comme d'hab hein, comme si j'allais oublier mes lecteurs chéris!) Merciiii à **Lussynlight**, **AngieTenshi** et **Taraimpératrice**, toujours au rendez vous! À **Taraimpératrice**: ouhlà t'inquiètes pas pour le retard, le mien est plutôt épique... (j'ai honte-euh!) Et puis, t'as quand même pris la peine de laisser une review alors c'est pas grave ^^ Je t'adore toujours autant! Alors pour les dessins! Je devais effectivement les poster sur mon blog (croquis à l'aquarelle de Kazeshini et un dessin de Shinko) mais mon blog a été supprimé par je ne sais quelle connerie, pas moyen de le récupérer ni d'en recréer un! (je suis assez énervée par toute cette merde, je te laisse imaginer!) À la limite, envoie moi ton adresse mail à et je te les enverrais d'ici que j'arrive à régler ce problème!

Voilà, vous allez pouvoir voir un peu mieux Shinko Daraiki et j'espère ne pas vous perdre en chemin parce que... bah il est assez bizarre quand même. Carrément chelou...

**Disclaimer** toujours rien à moi là dedans, l'univers de** Bleach** appartient à Tite Kubo jusqu'ici rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, y'a juste Shinko et Ten' qui sont à mwaaaaa!

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Oeil de glace et oeil d'onyx**

* * *

.

Toujours droit comme un I, Shuuhei ne bougea pas d'un poil, son regard foncé fixé sur le dos de l'homme qui était désormais son capitaine.

.

_-Bah quoi, t'as peur de lui? _

_ -Pas du tout..._ grogna t-il, agacé que son zanpakuto prenne son crâne pour un forum de discussion publique.

.

Mais il devait le reconnaître, l'homme dégageait une certaine impression de puissance qui était plutôt inquiétante. Celui qui le prendrait à la légère risquerait fort de le regretter, c'était une certitude. Puis Shinko Daraiki, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, calma son reiatsu, reprenant d'un seul coup son apparence quasi-inoffensive.

.

-_Chouette, un bipolaire comme capitaine... Bah on est pas rendus._

_ -C'est toi qui dit ça, t'es sérieuse là...?_

_._

-Messieurs, vous pouvez rejoindre vos divisions respectives, je pense que vos soldats attendent de voir leurs nouveaux capitaines. fit la voix grave et solennelle du capitaine-commandant général.

Sans un bruit et avant même de commencer à discuter avec ses tous nouveaux collègues, Daraiki se tourna avec un mouvement vif vers son désormais vice-capitaine, ce jeune homme aux traits fins et au regard sombre. Il avait l'air calme, bien qu'un peu tendu. Surpris par cette vive volte-face et surtout par ce qu'il voyait, Shuuhei retint de justesse un mouvement instinctif de recul. Les yeux de cet homme...

Blancs.

Ils étaient blancs.

Totalement blancs.

Entièrement blancs.

En leur centre brillait un iris noir, très petit et très sombre, mais sa pupille elle, était bel et bien blanche comme neige et seule une couronne d'un doux gris pâle lui permettait d'être distinguée du reste du blanc de l'œil. Aucune lamelle de gris ou d'argenté ne venait perturber la zone parfaitement immaculée de sa pupille. C'était de la glace faite regard. Le tout donnait une impression gelée, inquiétante, incroyablement perçante. Ces yeux semblaient pouvoir tout transpercer.

Le nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division avait l'air assez jeune, probablement même plus jeune que lui. Ses traits avaient ce quelque chose de doux et d'arrondi qui rappelle le visage d'un grand adolescent, celui d'un garçon tout juste entré dans l'âge adulte. Un petit sourire, très doux, comme protecteur mais aussi un peu amusé, ornait ses lèvres menues. Shuuhei aurait pu le trouver beau. Mais ces yeux... Ce regard vif, perçant, étonnamment immaculé qui semblait capable de tout percer, de tout déceler... Ce regard avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ce regard faisait peur.

_._

_-Kssss..._

_ -Voyons, voyons, Ten. _réprimanda son shinigami.

_ -J'aime pas ce gars Shinko!_

_ -Ohlàlà...!_ rigola son maître, amusé par la réaction de son sabre. _Mais non, mais non..._

_ -Tu as vu sa tête?! Ksss!_

Il rigola une nouvelle fois devant l'espèce de feulement furieux que lâcha son sabre.

_-Mais c'est normal Ten_... tenta t-il de le raisonner. _Tu as vu mes yeux? Ils font peur à tout le monde._

_ -Frappe le pour moi, tu veux? _

_ -Rohlolo, Ten, ce que tu peux être agressif...! _fit-il de sa voix douce, touché que son zanpakuto prenne ainsi sa défense.

.

-Bonjour. fit-il de sa voix calme à son nouveau subordonné.

Et sa voix ne fit que renforcer l'impression de Shuuhei. L'homme avait une voix douce, lente et posée mais surtout, elle avait un ton pas encore assez grave et qui correspondait à celui d'un adolescent à peine devenu adulte. Il était donc bien plus jeune que lui.

-_Bah, réponds lui abruti!_ le sermonna Kazeshini de sa voix aiguë devant son mutisme qui lui donnait un air un peu stupide.

-Bon... Bonjour, mon capitaine. Shuuhei Hisagi. se présenta t-il maladroitement.

Face à lui, son nouveau capitaine ferma un instant ses paupières et secoua doucement sa petite tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches folles de cheveux, son sourire un peu mutin toujours sur les lèvres. Quelque part, Shuuhei eut l'impression qu'il était déçu, il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi exactement. Ou alors, son capitaine avait bien remarqué son mouvement de recul... Et par dessus ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cet homme lui faisait peur, c'était plus fort que lui. Il se força à ne pas bouger, à ne pas réagir.

-Shinko Daraiki. fit l'autre en réponse alors que le jeune homme connaissait déjà son nom, et Shuuhei ne put s'empêcher de froncer subrepticement des sourcils.

Son visage dû montrer malgré ses efforts son étonnement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de son capitaine. Brusquement, celui ci se pencha en avant et avant que Shuuhei ne réagisse, il posa sa paume osseuse sur son épaule et murmura à mi-voix à son oreille.

-Ils font peur n'est-ce pas...? Mes yeux...

Puis il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, si bien que Shuuhei aurait pu douter de la réalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et se retourna promptement, toujours souriant.

-Attends moi à côté Hisagi, je te rejoint tout de suite.

.

* * *

.

Adossé à l'arrête de la table de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, Shuuhei patientait comme il pouvait. C'est-à-dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme tout en se retenant de son mieux de soupirer trop bruyamment. Son capitaine lui avait dit de l'attendre là, et pour l'instant, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il en profitait aussi pour songer quelque peu à cet homme étrange. Ça avait l'air d'être une drôle de personne ce gars, sérieusement. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cerner, c'était comme si il n'arrivait pas à voir qui il était vraiment. Un gentil naïf ou un dangereux psychopathe...? Il lâcha un petit soupir. Pour l'instant, il était seul dans cette salle mitoyenne de la très grande salle des quartiers de la 1ère où avait eut lieu l'intronisation des nouveaux gradés. Enfin, presque seul...

Kazeshini était débout sur la table, juste derrière lui et la tête bien plus haute que la sienne. Et pour une fois, elle ne lâchait aucune remarque de son cru ce qui était bien rare et qu'il savourait, se contentant de faire claquer le bois de ses semelles contre celui de la table. Comme une gamine, elle ne parvenait pas à rester en place.

-_Pourquoi on attends...?_ finit-elle par lâcher boudeuse en s'accroupissant sur le meuble pour mettre sa tête à la hauteur de celle du jeune homme.

Et bah voilà... Il se disait aussi que c'était bizarre que la femme-enfant ait attendu aussi longtemps pour parler, connaissant sa patience _légèrement_ limitée.

-Parce qu'on nous l'a ordonné. répondit-il doctement.

Le sabre poussa un long soupir, un très long soupir.

-_C'est pas marrant les ordres_. bougonna t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Amusé par sa réponse et son attitude, Shuuhei lâcha un petit rire discret.

-Ce n'est pas sensé être «marrant» tu sais...

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de parler à une enfant. Sauf que cette enfant là était une adulte et qu'elle était bien loin de l'innocence de l'enfance. Elle aussi était dangereuse, cette femme...

_-Bah oui mais je m'ennuie là..._

-Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois. grinça t-il.

Kazeshini lâcha un de ses rires névrosés si désagréables, si stridents. Aussitôt, son shinigami se crispa. Ce n'était pas possible un rire pareil! Il _haïssait_ ce rire.

-_Mais bien sûr que je le sais! Shuuhei, pff, ce que tu peux être bête parfois... Je suis en toi, je fais partie de toi, je sais tout ce que tu ressens._

Il renifla, un peu méprisant. Évidemment qu'il le savait, il n'était pas non plus stupide. Kazeshini était une part de lui, ce qui avait parfois tendance à le répugner. Et quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait toujours cette façon de le rabaisser, que ce soit dans une simple intonation de la voix ou d'une petite pichenette sur l'arrière de son crâne. Non, il en était sûr, Wabisuke n'emmerdait pas autant Kira... Il était bien le seul à se faire autant casser les couilles par son propre sabre.

-Pour l'instant, on attends que le capitaine nous rejoigne.

-_Pff! _lâcha t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa petite poitrine et en gonflant une nouvelle fois les joues de dépit.

-Boude pas... fit-il, un peu agacé de son attitude.

-_Ça serait beaucoup plus marrant si on allait, je sais pas moi, trancher un ou deux hollows..._

-Kazeshini... gronda t-il.

_-Quoi?! Ça va, fait pas cette tête de pucelle effarouchée, je proposais juste. C'était quand même vachement bien cette guerre contre les Arrancars... Ça faisait un bail que tu n'avais pas utilisé mon shikai, espèce de shinigami indigne! _

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas sa forme...

_ -Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

-À ton service.

Énervée par la dernière réplique, Kazeshini sauta à bas de la table et s'écarta du jeune homme à grands pas. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il put noter les longues tâches de sang frais sur ses jambes longues et délicates. Mais pourquoi tout ce sang qui ne jamais coagulait...?

Son sabre tenta de bouder, histoire de lui faire comprendre que oui, ce qu'il venait de dire la blessait. M'enfin, visiblement, sa bouderie ne semblait même pas effleurer son shinigami qui savourait au contraire le tout nouveau silence avec un petit sourire moqueur. Et puis même, elle s'ennuyait tellement... Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner dans le monde intérieur de son maître, elle préférait rester là avec lui et l'embêter un peu. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, la femme-enfant se retourna vivement vers Shuuhei avec un grand sourire un peu inquiétant ce qui fit voleter les longues manches de son shinigami sombre.

-_Eyh!_ s'écria t-elle d'un seul coup la bouche en cœur.

Méfiant, Shuuhei fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle lui préparait encore.

_-Il est plutôt bel homme ton nouveau capitaine, nan? _

Ah, d'accord, elle fantasmait sur les fesses de l'autre sociopathe. Super... Quoique, la connaissant, ça aurait pu être pire.

-Kazeshini...

-_Bah quoi!_ fit-elle en haussant les épaules et en virevoltant sur une de ses longues jambes._ C'est vrai. Bon, un peu jeune je dois le reconnaître mais plutôt mignon... T'es pas d'accord?_

-Tu veux pas la fermer deux secondes? grogna t-il.

_ -Tss, comme si ça ne t'intéressais pas... C'est pas Quasimodo non plus. Reconnais qu'il est beau, je ne sais pas moi, ça n'engage à rien! _

-Hem. On doit pas avoir les mêmes goûts dans ce cas.

-_Quoi, c'est ses yeux...? Bah justement, ça lui donne un petit côté inquiétant, un peu fou... Magnétique._

-Désolé mais je te signale, pour ta gouverne, que les gens normaux ne fantasment pas sur les sociopathes. En même temps, faut aussi reconnaître que tu _es_ une sacrée sociopathe donc bon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne...

-_Eyh! T'es obligé d'être aussi méchant? Je faisais juste remarquer qu'il est plutôt bel homme! Je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus et de le violer mais..._

-Le violer?! Mais t'es pas bien?

-Violer qui? fit soudain une nouvelle voix.

Shuuhei se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face au regard blanc de son tout nouveau supérieur. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, Kazeshini s'évapora immédiatement et reprit sa forme de sabre.

.

.

.

-Violer qui? demanda Shinko, quand même surpris d'entendre ça, ses grands yeux immaculés innocemment posés sur son vice-capitaine.

Qui semblait pour l'instant _plutôt_ mal à l'aise.

-Mon... mon capitaine! commença à bégayer le jeune homme, effectivement très mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est... Je... Enfin, en fait, c'est Kazeshini qui...

-Ah. fit-il, toujours aussi étonné et perdu. D'accord...

Puis, au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte où il avait entendu la dernière remarque («_Tu vois __quand je te dis que c'est un gars bizarre ce Hisagi!_») le capitaine entra, dépassa son subordonné qui ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre («_Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit à voix haute espèce d'abruti fini!?_») puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter en son milieu. Son supérieur resta immobile, toujours drapé de son aura quelque peu inquiétante. Le jeune shinigami, toujours silencieux déglutit. Bravo! Franchement, comme entrée avec son supérieur, il aurait difficilement pu faire pire!

_._

_-Ah si, ah si, on peut faire pire._

-_Toi! T'en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui, Kazeshini, alors maintenant, tu la fermes!_

_-Pff... Si j'veux d'abord!_

_._

Malgré sa dernière bravade, elle se tut pourtant, comme désireuse de ne pas aggraver son cas auprès de son maître. Soudain, Shinko Daraiki, toujours à quelques mètres de Shuuhei, souffla fortement, comme relâchant brutalement une lourde pression.

-Pfouah! fit-il d'un seul coup. La vache! C'était intensif dis donc...!

Surpris par ce tout nouveau ton auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu, brusquement plus léger et beaucoup moins cérémoniel, Shuuhei fronça les sourcils. Euh, c'était quoi ce truc...?

-Pfouloloh! continua le plus jeune en passant sa main fine dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore davantage. C'te pression quand tu deviens capitaine! La vache...

Comme exténué, il plaqua ses deux paumes juste au dessus de ses genoux pour se courber en avant et souffler longuement. Mais c'était quoi ce cirque? Il y a même pas dix minutes, ce type lui foutait une trouille monstre et là, on aurait dit un tout jeune homme naïf et un peu perdu!

-_Bipolaire caractérisé_. diagnostiqua froidement une nouvelle fois son sabre pendant que le capitaine soufflait un bon coup avec un grand sourire.

C'était bien le même personnage qui s'était penché vers lui pour siffler à son oreille que ses yeux faisaient peur d'une manière qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos...?

.

-_Parfaitement d'accord._ lâcha t-il carrément déconcerté par l'attitude de celui qui portait le haori de son ancien capitaine.

_-Cool. T'es d'accord avec moi!_

_ -Oui, bon n'en fait pas tout un plat._

_-Je propose qu'on le bute._

Shuuhei lâcha un gros, gros soupir mental.

_ -Kazeshini, tout ne se règle pas par le meurtre, putain! _

_ -Écoute, je suis une arme, tu vas pas en plus me reprocher de faire mon job non? _

_ -On en reparle plus tard, ok...?_

_._

Puis le tatoué se reconcentra sur l'homme face à lui en ignorant royalement les piaillements indignés de la femme-enfant qui squattait son monde intérieur.

-Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais comment déjà? lui demanda t-il d'ailleurs, un peu penaud en se grattant la nuque.

Son visage de post-adolescent et ses mimiques contrastaient violemment avec ses grandes pupilles blanches. C'était vraiment très bizarre.

-Désolé hein, j'ai pas trop retenu...

-Shuuhei Hisagi. répéta t-il sobrement.

-Hisagi hein... Bon, promis cette fois j'oublierais pas! fit-il en rigolant d'un petit rire clair. Bon, dis moi, dis moi...

Surpris par son attitude plutôt déconcertante mais commençant toutefois à s'y faire peu à peu, le shinigami ne put retenir un petit sourire discret. Il avait l'air... intéressant ce nouveau capitaine.

-... j'étais comment?

Daraiki fixa sur lui un regard plein d'étoiles, trépignant presque en attendant sa réponse.

-Euh, vous voulez dire... là, tout à l'heure?

-Oui, oui! fit-il en faisant un petit geste de la main assez vif comme pour lui dire d'aller droit au but. J'étais comment devant les autres capitaines? Impressionnant? Charismatique? Flippant? Bizarre? Ridicule?! Non, ne me dit pas que j'étais ridicule...!

-Oh... non. Vous étiez plutôt... euh...

Daraiki tapota son épaule avec un petit sourire.

-Vas-y, vas-y dis moi tout. Je ne vais pas te frapper hein! rigola t-il.

.

-_Bah au moins il pleure pas, LUI!_

_ -Ta gueule toi, c'est pas le moment!_

_ -Shinigami à la manque!_ s'indigna son zanpakuto avant de se murer à nouveau dans son silence qui se voulait vexant si ce n'est blessant.

.

-Bah... honnêtement, vous m'avez un peu fait peur je dois dire. finit-il par lâcher un peu gêné.

-Coooool... fit son capitaine.

«Cool»?! Euh, non, pas vraiment!

-Héhé! continua t-il, tout content de lui et absolument inconscient de ce que son attitude étrange paumait son pauvre vice-capitaine. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de passer pour un naze aux yeux des autres... Et puis! Devenir capitaine, ce n'est pas rien, hé!

L'homme se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, sa longue tresse dansant derrière lui au fil de ses mouvements et sa petite clochette dorée tintait par petits à-coups légers. Visiblement, il était incapable de rester immobile très longtemps. Étonnamment, ça lui donnait un petit côté attachant et le sourire de Shuuhei se fit plus franc.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'étais stressé par cette fichue cérémonie... Pfiou!

Daraiki sortit de la pièce, Shuuhei à ses côtés, direction les QG de la 9ème division, assez éloignés de celui de la 1ère malheureusement, où les attendait l'ensemble des soldats que l'homme avait désormais sous ses ordres.

-À la limite mon capitaine, ce n'était qu'une cérémonie...

Le plus jeune pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de répondre, ses deux mains croisées sur le devant de son ventre cachées sous ses longues manches blanches et ses drôles de guêtres noires, et la clochette de son sabre tintant doucement au rythme calme de ses pas.

-Mmm, c'est vrai mais tu vois... héhé, je voulais impressionner une _certaine personne_. Il y a quelqu'un... que je veux impressionner. dit-il de sa voix claire avec un air mutin de conspirateur.

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait...? Un peu plus grand que le jeune homme, celui ci devait faire attention à ne pas se faire distancer par ses larges foulées rapides.

-Une certaine personne...? demanda t-il, hésitant un peu à le questionner. Mais de qui vous parlez?

.

_ -Kss! Tu vas pas lui dire pour...! _

_ -Peut-être, peut-être, je ne sais pas..._ rigola doucement le maître du sabre.

.

-Mmm, mmm. acquiesça Daraiki avec un petit air amusé, un peu comme un enfant qui piocherait des deux mains dans un pot de confiture pile devant ses parents, moqueur.

Shuuhei ne voyait pas vraiment si il pouvait se permettre de continuer à questionner le jeune homme ou pas. Après tout, malgré son attitude qui n'avait plus rien de l'inquiétant capitaine de tout à l'heure, il restait un gradé du Gotei auquel il devait respect et obéissance.

-_C'est sûr, hin hin, c'était tellement respectueux et obéissant de trancher la gorge de ton précédent capitaine... _lâcha son sabre, acide que Shuuhei se comporte ainsi avec elle.

La voix aiguë de Kazeshini le glaça immédiatement, comme si une chape d'eau gelée venait de le recouvrir brusquement. Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain de marcher, se figeant net, les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que leur jointure en soit blanche et les traits tendus.

-Euh... Hisagi? fit Daraiki en se retournant, surpris que son vice-capitaine s'arrête comme ça d'un seul coup. Ouhou? Tout va bien?

La main aux longs doigts squelettiques passa rapidement devant les yeux sombres du jeune homme qui cligna rapidement des paupières.

-Oui... oui, mon capitaine, je suis désolé, je...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Et cette fois-ci, son supérieur le fixait de son regard froid et insensible, dur et oppressant. Shuuhei déglutit. Que lui dire, hein...?

-Hisagi. Réponds.

-C'est... C'est Kazeshini, elle...

-Hisagi, qui est Kazeshini?

Il soupira longuement, son regard brun fuyant sur le côté pour éviter les deux orbes glacées de celui qui le toisait durement, brusquement redevenu un capitaine.

-Kazeshini est le nom de mon zanpakuto, Daraiki-taicho et... enfin, c'est compliqué, je...

-C'est à propos de mon prédécesseur, n'est-ce pas?

Shuuhei releva brusquement la tête.

-Eh oui... Je me suis un peu renseigné, vois-tu. fit le gradé avec un petit sourire désolé, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait.

Avec sa petite mimique, le plus jeune était redevenu le grand adolescent un peu maladroit. Daraiki se remit à marcher, sa clochette tintinnabulant délicatement et Shuuhei à ses côtés.

-Je viens de la 2ème division, faut croire que je n'ai pas perdu mon habitude de fouiner un peu partout. lâcha t-il comme pour s'excuser. Il s'appelait Kaname Tôsen, c'est ça...?

-... Oui.

-Et donc, ton sabre...? l'encouragea t-il à poursuivre.

-Oh, rien de grave, je vous assure.

-On ne dirait pas... fit remarquer le tout nouveau capitaine. Tu aurais du voir ta tête!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure... C'est juste que Kazeshini est un peu... Comment dire? Enfin, disons qu'elle aime bien appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Daraiki passa une main maigre le long de l'os de sa mâchoire comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important.

-Mmm, je vois... fit-il simplement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques instants en direction de leur division, chacun se taisant et Kazeshini se faisant toute, toute petite, un peu mal à l'aise. Quoi? Elle n'avait fait que dire une vérité, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le prenne ainsi, qu'il le prenne aussi mal?

-Eyh!

Shinko Daraiki s'arrêta brusquement et Shuuhei, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, percuta le dos maigre de son capitaine. Il se répandit aussitôt en excuses maladroites, se frottant de la main son nez meurtrit tandis que Daraiki se retournait vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-On fait la course?

.

_-Gné?_

_ -Toi, tu fermes ta gueule!_

_._

-... Pardon?!

Le tout jeune homme gloussa, tout content.

-Shuuhei, ceci est un ordre de ton capitaine. On fait la course jusqu'aux quartiers de la division.

-Quoi...?! buggua son subordonné, carrément largué.

-C'est partit! rigola l'autre d'un rire clair éclatant avant de partir soudain en shunpo, disparaissant immédiatement du champ de vision du pauvre brun complètement perdu.

.

-_Euh..._

_ -Pareil._

.

-Eyh!

-WAH! ne put se retenir de lâcher Shuuhei, surpris.

Daraiki, d'un shunpo ultra-rapide venait de réapparaître pile devant lui, un immense sourire étirant sa bouche d'adolescent et ses yeux blancs brillants de malice.

-Juste pour te prévenir... Le dernier arrivé doit rouler une pelle à Komamura taicho!

-Quoi?!

Il éclata de rire.

-Obéis aux ordres de ton capitaine! rigola t-il avant de repartir à toute vitesse, le laissant à nouveau tout seul.

_._

_-Fonce!_

_ -Parfaitement d'accord avec toi pour une fois!_

_ -On parlera après, fonce espèce d'andouille et rattrape-le!_

_._

Et Shuuhei partit à son tour avec le plus rapide de ses shunpos. Hors de question qu'il embrasse un renard!

.

.

* * *

Voili voilou! Prochain chapitre samedi prochain, le vendredi j'ai trop de couuuuurs, je n'ai plus assez de temps (la vie est dure les gens...)

Shinko "Violer qui?" Mwahahaha, ça m'a éclatée toute seule! Pauv' Shuuhei quand même, j'arrête pas de l'enfoncer... Sois fort petit! XD Bon, sérieux, vous en pensez quoi de Shinko Daraiki, nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division? Dites moi tout *-*

Revieeeeeew...? *espoir fou*


	4. Silhouette noire et silhouette blanche

Eyh! Salut les gens! Oui, oui, vous n'êtes actuellement pas sous l'emprise de champignons hallucinogènes... Me revoilà! J'ai donc survécu à ma semaine de vacances loin de toute civilisation (et dieu que ça m'a fait du bien finalement!) (vive les vacances!) Par contre, vu que Dieu m'aime pas des masses, suite à une bataille absolument épique entre une cafetière remplie d'eau bouillante, moi et un DM ultra urgent à rendre, je me suis ébouillanté toute la main gauche. Et putain que ça fait mal! Du coup, pour taper à une main c'est pas des masses pratique... En bref: l'auteur est une pas douée de classe intergalactique (explication du retard dans la publication!) (mais hé! c'est pour un chapitre super long ^^)

**réponses à review!**

Salut **Tara**! Aah, j'adore le coup du "violer qui?" XD (comment ça, je suis une sadique qui aime faire souffrir Shuuhei? même pas vrai d'abord! ou alors juste un peu...bwéhéhéhé!) Et le pire c'est que avec Kazeshini... Bah vous avez encore rien vu! (m'étonne que Shuuhei ait pas encore essayé de l'étrangler...) Ah bah contente de voir que Shinko vous plaît! Et oui, il est flippant... Mais là aussi, ce n'est que le début! Un "capitaine-enfant"... eyyyh! c'est EXACTEMENT ça! Champ-champ-championne!

Et bienvenue à **Grameria**! Je savais que j'aurais dû vérifier dans le dico... Pupille / iris, sérieux! *la grosse honte* Bon, va falloir que je relise toute la fic pour vérifier que j'ai pas refait la même connerie plus loin (à tous les coups... si) Bon en tout cas, c'est sympa de m'avoir corrigée, merciiiiiii (j'mourrais moins bête et je me taperais pas une sacrée honte), mais... si tu as pu remarquer cette faute, c'est que tu as bien lu les trois premiers chapitres. Tu aurais juste pu me laisser même pas deux mots pour me dire si t'avais aimé ou pas nan...? *espoir fou*

Comme d'hab, merci à **Angie-Tenshi**, **Lussynlight** (Ten est le zanpakuto de Shinko en fait, désolée, c'était pas clair) eeeeeet **Zerikya **(nope, Ten' est pas un tigre... ni un félin, nyéhéhé!) !(les MP arrivent, promis!) *ovations du public en délire et chorégraphie des pom-pom girls en folie* Quand à la personne qui est_ "la cause du trac de Shinko",_ vous le saurez... mais pas dans ce chapitre, bouhahaha! (je suis machiavéliiiiiiique!)

.

**Discalibur** jusque là rien de nouveau sous les cocotiers, tout est à Tite Kubo et... bah y'a que dalle qui m'appartient, juste Shinko, sa schizophrénie / dédoublement de personnalité / bipolarité / flippitude et ses gages à la con. Pis Riri, Kiki et Fifi qui sont à moi (mais on s'en fout).

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Silhouette noire et silhouette blanche.**

* * *

**.**

Il devait le trouver.

Il devait le trouver, à n'importe quel prix et vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, pas dans cet état, il le savait parfaitement. Son unique but, son unique objectif, c'était de le trouver, _lui_. Oh, il devait le trouver... Et surtout, il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas le temps, plus le temps pour être vraiment précis. Si il mettait trop de temps à retrouver cet homme, il risquait bien d'y passer. Son corps... il lui faisait mal, tellement mal... Sa main tremblante se plaqua une nouvelle fois le long de ce qui restait de peau au niveau de son abdomen, ramenant encore contre sa large paume ce liquide épais et collant, si chaud. Il était blessé, gravement. Mais il y avait pire que ses blessures. Oh oui, il y avait pire que ce sang qui inondait son ventre et sa chair à vif... Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas d'où lui venait cette blessure.

Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait atrocement mal mais il était totalement incapable de se rappeler. Il avait beau chercher et torturer sa mémoire sans relâche, celle ci ne pouvait lui donner aucune réponse, il ne _pouvait pas _se rappeler. Il était gravement blessé, n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours visiblement, sa tête lui tournait, il ne savait pas où il était et surtout, il était incapable de se souvenir d'où venait cette plaie béante sur son corps et comment il avait pu arriver arriver là.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, plus rien du tout... Il se sentait complètement perdu, comme si tous ses repères avaient disparu. Pantelant, il continua à avancer. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était _lui_... Il devait le trouver, il devait retrouver cet homme puis se cacher. Et vite.

.

* * *

.

Toujours en shunpo, Shinko Daraiki, tout nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division, clochette au vent et natte fine voletant derrière lui, atterrit souplement sur le toit sombre d'un des bâtiments du Seireitei puis repartit aussitôt, poussant vivement sur ses longues jambes musclées.

.

-_Tu es vicieux Shinko._

_ -Oh Ten! Coucou! _rigola le maître du zanpakuto, amusé par le ton renfrogné de son arme.

.

En même temps, le jeune homme devait bien le reconnaître, dès que Ten se mettait à parler, il avait l'air renfrogné. M'enfin, lui le connaissait parfaitement, il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Shinko adorait son sabre; littéralement. Dès qu'il arrivait dans son monde intérieur, recouvert de fleurs aux arômes tous plus embaumant les uns que les autres, il lui sautait dessus. Il n'y pouvait rien, cela l'amusait tout simplement. Et puis il fallait voir la tête que faisait Ten, vexé et gêné que son maître lui saute dessus comme ça. En fait, quand il réfléchissait, Ten faisait toujours la gueule. Et lui, il adorait lui pincer les joues et les tirer pour étirer ses lèvres en un sourire forcé. À chaque fois, ça le faisait bien rigoler.

.

_-Shinko_... soupira d'ailleurs ce dernier comme à son habitude.

_-Mais nan, mais nan, ce n'était pas vicieux._

_ -Moui enfin tu sais très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais te rattraper, même dans une forme olympique._

_ -Bah oui!_

_ -Ha! _rigola le sabre_. Bien fait pour lui!_

_ -Mmm, tu ne l'aimes pas trop hein...?_

_ -Comment voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement? Tu as vu sa réaction devant tes yeux...? Kss! _feula t-il avec rage.

_ -Teeen..._ lâcha en soupirant Shinko, toujours en shunpo ultra-rapide._ C'est normal, je te l'ai déjà dit quinze fois! Et puis, faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour lui foutre les jetons, ça m'amusait._

_ -Gamin, va. _

_ -Je sais! _rigola t-il_._

_ -Tu ne comptes pas le laisser gagner, hein? _

_ -Oh Ten! Comme si j'allais laisser quiconque aller plus vite que moi!_

.

* * *

.

-Ouhlà... Tout va bien Shuuhei?

Face au capitaine, son subordonné se tenait presque plié en deux et respirait fort. Deux sprints en shunpo en moins d'une journée, ses poumons commençaient à lui vouer une haine féroce.

-Oui, oui... tout va bien taicho!

-Euh, tu as un hématome sur le nez, c'est normal?

-Hem! Euh, oui, Kazeshini m'a déconcentré, j'ai pas vu le poteau... Enfin bref, vous voyez quoi.

.

_ -Si tu n'étais pas aussi maladroit en même temps!_

_ -Et si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me distraire, mmm?!_

_ -Pff!_

.

Shinko, lui, tenait à peine en place et se contenait de sautiller d'un pieds sur l'autre assez difficilement. Son sourire étincelant s'étirait d'un côté à l'autre de son visage aux traits arrondis et ses yeux blancs brillaient comme une nuit de Noël.

-Hé! Hé! Shuuhei! fit-il, un peu comme un gamin surexcité. Je suis capitaine!

.  
_ -Sans blague..._

_ -Tu comptes la fermer un jour où...? _

_ -Jamais. Pourquoi? _

_ -Non, rien, un espoir fou. _

_ -L'espoir fait vivre petit shinigami, l'espoir fait vivre..._

_._

Le plus âgé des deux hommes, Shuuhei donc, fixa un regard un peu stone sur son capitaine. Ce grand dadais aux yeux pétillants qui trépignait comme un enfant... C'était quand même assez bizarre.

-C'est... génial! continua à piailler Shinko, tout à son bonheur. Je suis _**enfin**_ capitaine! YESSS!

Tout en poussant son cri de pure joie, il frappa d'un seul coup sec le mur à sa droite de son poing fermé, faisant brusquement sursauter Shuuhei. Sauf que le-dit mur, sous le choc, se fissura sur toute sa hauteur et... s'écroula.

Le vice-capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés tandis que Kazeshini lâchait un long sifflement admiratif.

.

-_La vache... Épais comme une crevette mais plus balaise qui n'y paraît! Y me plaît..._

_ -__Putain, mais c'est un** monstre**!_ lâcha Shuuhei, choqué.

.

Le mur acheva de s'écrouler sur lui même en plusieurs gravats épars, Shinko toujours avec son immense sourire béat.

-Je suis capitaine... lâcha t-il à mi-voix.

.

-_C'est moi, ou il est complètement con ton nouveau capitaine?_

_ -La ferme..._

_ -Dictateur!_

_ -Sérieusement, tu ferme ta gueule maintenant._

_ -__Je t'emmerde, petit shinigami!__ Je t'em-mer-de!_ cracha Kazeshini en détachant avec application chacune de ses syllabes.

.

Tandis que Shuuhei s'engueulait avec son sabre, Shinko ne pouvait s'empêcher de piailler son bonheur auprès de Ten, toujours ronchon.

.

_-__Shinko, on dirait un gosse..._

_ -__Héhé! _rigola t-il, tout content. _Je suis un gosse, j'ai le droit!_

_ -Hem. Tu n'es pas **si** jeune que ça._

_ -Bah, je suis le plus jeune des capitaines, Hitsugaya taicho mis à part. _

_ -Oui, ça ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de détruire les murs._

_ -Roh, ça va, c'était juste un petit mur de rien du tout..._

_ -Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse! _le sermonna Ten.

-_Oui Papa!_ ricana Shinko.

.

Le sabre soupira, amusé, avant de songer qu'il faudrait qu'il colle une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne d'ahuri de son maître la prochaine fois que celui-ci viendrait le voir.

-Euh, mon capitaine...?

Le jeune homme secoua sa longue tête, un peu comme pour se réveiller.

-Yep? demanda t-il, toujours avec son grand sourire un peu débile.

-Il faudrait peut-être que nous rejoignons les hommes. Ils nous attendent à côté, juste dans la cour de la division et doivent se demander pourquoi les murs de nos quartiers s'écroulent sans raison.

-Héhé! rigola t-il un peu penaud avec une main passant sur sa nuque osseuse. Sont vétustes hein ces bâtiments?

.

_-Kss... Shinko..._ feula dangereusement son sabre.

_ -Ok, ok, du calme Ten!_

_ -Sois... capitaine! Imagine qu'**elle** soit là, qu'**elle** puisse te voir..._

_._

Le jeune gradé soupira, se concentrant et cachant un instant ses yeux étranges de ses longues paupières. Il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaître comme un gamin devant ses hommes, n'est-ce pas? Puis il rouvrit les yeux, réendossant immédiatement le rôle que lui conférait ce haori à la doublure délicatement dorée. En une fraction de seconde, il redevint Daraiki taicho, ce nouveau capitaine puissant et inquiétant de la 9ème division.

-Allons-y. lâcha t-il simplement.

Shuuhei, se reconstruisant un visage de circonstances, lui emboîta le pas en se tenant légèrement en retrait.

-Au fait... fit Shinko d'une petite voix à peine murmurée juste avant de pénétrer dans la cour, tu n'oublieras pas de rouler une pelle à Komamura taicho, mmm?

.

_ -Oh le sale fils de pute!_

_ -Kazeshini!_ le réprimanda aussitôt son maître tout en écarquillant les yeux que son capitaine lui rappelle son «gage».

C'était dégueulasse! Comme s'il avait pu le rattraper, lui qui avait déjà mal aux jambes d'avoir tenté de ne pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie de ce matin même!

-_Shuuhei.._. lâcha son sabre d'un ton limite consterné.

-_Quoi?_ grommela son shinigami, suivant impassible son capitaine qui passait en revue les troupes, plutôt nerveuses.

.

L'homme gardait son apparence froide et ses grands yeux blancs semblaient détailler de la tête aux pieds chacun des soldats , comme enregistrant du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque détail, chaque visage, chaque corpulence.

.

_-On dirait un gamin vexé d'avoir perdu._

_ -Je. Vais. Devoir. Rouler. Une. Pelle. À. Un... Renard!_

_ -Je dois reconnaître que c'est..._

_ -Hors de question que j'embrasse Komamura taicho._

_ -Bah quoi! Soit pas si coincé, petit shinigami; ça seras... une nouvelle expérience disons. _

_._

Le jeune homme s'étrangla à moitié, s'attirant les regards étonnés de quelques soldats.

.

_-T'es sérieuse là?! _fit-il, plutôt choqué.

.

Kazeshini soupira. Faudrait qu'elle lui colle deux-trois baffes lorsqu'elle reviendrait l'ennuy... le voir dans le monde réel.

.

-_Bien sûr que non, abruti!_ gronda t-elle. _Comme si j'allais accepter que MON shinigami embrasse je ne sais quelle bestiole dégueulasse pleine de poils crados! J'ai encore un minimum de fierté, merci. _

_ -Ha..._ fut tout ce que trouva Shuuhei à répondre, un peu surpris de cette réponse.

_-Wah, super vocabulaire... Rassure moi, t'as appris à lire ou...?_

.

.

Shinko marcha doucement, s'attachant à regarder chacun de ces hommes; ses hommes. À présent, il était responsable d'eux, de leurs vies. Il était responsable de chacun de ces soldats, c'était à lui qu'échouait leur destin, entre ses mains maigres qu'il était placé. Shinko Daraiki était désormais capitaine. Si l'un de ceux là mourrait, et nul doute qu'en tant que soldats, il y aurait des morts, des vies fauchées et détruites, ce serait de sa responsabilité. C'était à lui de les protéger, de les diriger comme il fallait. Ces hommes étaient tous des soldats et ils feraient ce à quoi ils étaient conditionnés: ils lui obéiraient. Ils tueraient pour lui, ils mourraient pour lui. Lui aussi avait été un soldat; un des meilleurs puisqu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui portait ce haori et pas un autre. Il savait ce que c'était. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas penser. Agir et obéir. Bien sûr, Shinko pourrait compter sur Shuuhei, pour autant qu'il puisse compter sur ce shinigami qui lui semblait un peu instable, un peu fragile, pour le conseiller. Il ne serait pas seul pour diriger. Mais il serait seul responsable de ces morts.

Alors le jeune capitaine se forçait à détailler chacun d'eux. Mieux il les connaîtrait et mieux il pourrait manier chacun d'eux, leur attribuer le poste qui conviendrait au maximum, mieux il pourrait faire de cette division, sa division, une division efficace.

.  
.

* * *

.

-Parfait. Donc, je récapitule pour demain. Kâsei, tu dirigeras l'entraînement collectif jusqu'aux alentours de midi puis tu me rédigeras un rapport, le plus détaillé possible sur les capacités de nos troupes que je sache un peu à quoi j'ai affaire.

-Hai taicho. répondit le 5ème siège, une jeune recrue tout juste sortie de Shin'Ô mais fort prometteuse aux dires de ses enseignants et de ses collègues plus âgés.

-Parfait. fit Daraiki en fixant son regard glacial sur à jeune fille, qui semblait assez impressionnée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que son capitaine et que celui-ci lui adresse directement la parole.

La jeune femme avait bien connu quelque peu le capitaine Tôsen mais pas depuis suffisamment de temps pour se sentir personnellement trahie lorsque celui-ci était partit avec Aizen. En tout cas, Kâsei s'était plutôt attendue à ce que le capitaine Daraiki se comporte comme son prédécesseur: réellement distant, ne communiquant avec eux que via Hisagi, ne parlant que très peu. Leur nouveau capitaine continua.

-Bon, vous trois... poursuivit-il en désignant les trois autres gradés qui lui faisaient face, eux aussi bien droits autour de cette table et soucieux de donner une bonne impression. Ce soir, vous me préparez tous les documents nécessaires pour la reprise de la Gazette du Seireitei, il faut absolument que nous parvenions à boucler le prochain numéro d'ici la fin de semaine, histoire que nous puissions vraiment tout remettre d'aplomb dans cette rédaction.

En même temps, sans capitaine pour gérer le journal pendant environ un an...

-Bon, vous inquiétez pas, on va remettre tout ça en place, faites moi confiance, je n'ai pas été nommé ici pour faire joli. Et demain, pendant que Kâsei gèrera l'entraînement collectif, réunion au sommet des quatre premiers officiers. Compris?

Trois «hai, taicho!» vigoureux lui répondirent et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était carrément sympa d'être appelé «taicho».

.

_-__Arrête, tu vas rougir...!_ rigola doucement son sabre, légèrement moqueur.

_-__Ah, que veux tu... Maintenant, je suis plus proche d'__**elle**__..._

_ -Tu réussiras va. J'en suis sûr. _

.

-Parfait! lâcha t-il, le visage toujours aussi fermé et un peu inquiétant. Alors repos. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire!

Aussitôt, ses quatre subordonnés quittèrent la pièce.

-Bon... fit-il en s'étirant comme un chat et en reprenant son attitude de gamin étrange. Shuuhei! appela t-il.

-Oui, mon capitaine? répondit son aîné de quelques petites années, amusé de le voir redevenir immédiatement un grand gamin et plus un capitaine flippant et inquiétant.

-Montre moi mes bureaux, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble un bureau de capitaine...!

Shuuhei rigola doucement avant de prendre la direction des-dits locaux d'un pas calme.

-Oh vous savez, ce n'est qu'un simple bureau. Assez grand, je dois le reconnaître... Mais rien d'extraordinaire.

-Pas grave! trépigna le jeune homme en suivant son subordonné, impatient de s'installer -enfin!- à la place uniquement dévolue au capitaine et à nul autre.

Arrivé devant la porte, Shuuhei sortit la clef puis, dans un léger bruit de grincement métallique, il ouvrit le-dit bureau. Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser passer son capitaine. Son nouveau capitaine.

Depuis le départ du capitaine Tôsen, -il ne pouvait pas l'appeler que Tôsen tout court, il n'y arrivait pas... et ne le voulait pas non plus tant que ça-, rien n'avait pas bougé dans la pièce, de taille plutôt modeste et toute en longueur. L'aveugle n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de décorer, d'aménager cet endroit à ses goûts. Après tout, il ne voyait rien alors pourquoi, pourquoi prendre cette peine n'est-ce pas...? Un goût amer en bouche, Shuuhei resta immobile tout en observant Daraiki sautiller d'un endroit à l'autre du bureau, faisant voleter derrière lui d'épaisses volutes de poussière. À chacun de ses petits bonds de gamin surexcité, la clochette suspendue au long ruban de satin de son sabre tintait dans l'air, seul bruit dans cette salle avec les rires à peine retenus de Shinko, tout content.

Lui ne bougeait pas, son regard sombre glissant doucement sur chacune des formes de cette pièce. Cet endroit était tout ce qu'il restait à Soul Society de Kaname Tôsen. C'était tout ce qu'il restait... et cela allait disparaître, Shinko Daraiki remplaçait Kaname Tôsen. Kaname Tôsen n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Un simple fantôme disparaissant dans la poussière... Depuis un peu moins d'un an que la bataille contre Aizen s'était achevée, Shuuhei n'avait touché à rien. Tout était resté tel quel. Il avait laissé chaque objet à sa place, permettant à la poussière de recouvrir doucement chaque aspérité, chaque recoin boisé, chaque feuille de papier épais. C'était comme si cet homme à la peau étrangement si foncée était partit se promener sous les arbres en fleur comme il aimait le faire... et que depuis, le temps s'était arrêté.

.

Assise dans le monde intérieur de Shuuhei, tout comme son maître, Kazeshini ne bougeait pas. Son regard sombre et profond se perdait dans le lointain, ses longues mèches soyeuses noires comme la plus longue des nuits voletant indolemment dans le vent chaud et elle restait ainsi. Immobile. Le zanpakuto était calme, très calme, parfaitement calme. Elle ne bougeait pas, seuls son kimono élimé et ses cheveux étaient en mouvement. Deux larmes claires glissaient doucement le long de ses pommettes. Faut pas que tu sois aussi triste que ça Shuuhei... Ne soit pas triste petit shinigami, ne soit pas triste.

.

-Ouhlolo! lâcha Shinko en ouvrant en grand les rideaux, ce qui permit à la lumière du jour qui déclinait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'te poussière!

Effectivement, depuis le temps, celle-ci avait tout recouvert. Ses longs doigts osseux glissèrent le long des étagères, chassant celle qui s'y était accumulée pour la faire voler dans la lumière. Hmmm, il aurait quelques livres et ouvrages à amener ici ainsi que ses chères plantes...

-Tiens Shuuhei, tu me passes les paquets que j'avais déposé à côté tout à l'heure s'il te plaît?

-Ceux là, mon capitaine?

-Yep! Fais gaffe, c'est fragile!

Prudemment, le jeune homme attrapa les-dits paquets, trois espèces d'emballages bleutés, asses lourds, et les lui passa.

-Paaaarfait! Merci! lâcha son capitaine en les récupérant doucement.

Aussitôt, il enleva délicatement ce qui les recouvrait, révélant trois magnifiques plants fleuris. La première plante que Shinko découvrit avec le plus grand soin possible de ses mains aux mouvement extrêmement précis et précautionneux, était un petit lys de couleur pâle, doucement orangée. La seconde, plus haute et beaucoup plus élancée se révéla être une des plus belles orchidées que Shuuhei ait jamais vue. Tout dans cette fleur magnifiquement ouvragée respirait la noblesse et la délicatesse dans chacun de ses pétales.

-Sont belles hein! rigola Shinko avant de sortir son troisième pot de fleur, le plus grand.

C'était un dahlia, une pure merveille. Chacune des fleurs épaisses du plant s'était ouverte de tous ses pétales purpurins et aussitôt, son parfum épais et entêtant envahit l'air.

-_Shuuhei..._ fit la voix de Kazeshini, étonnamment douce.

-_Quoi?_ grogna son shinigami, agacé à l'avance et toujours ce goût amer en bouche à voir cet homme prendre possession du bureau de son ancien capitaine.

Sous le ton agressif, le sabre ne dit rien de plus. Il fallait qu'elle lui change les idées ou cette nuit allait encore une fois hachée de cauchemars.

-Alors! fit Daraiki avec un immense sourire. Je te présente Riri!

Il désigna le lys.

-Kiki!

L'orchidée.

-Et ma préférée... Fifi!

Le dahlia.

-Ah. réagit simplement le second shinigami.

Le capitaine fronça un de ses fins sourcils juvéniles. Pourquoi son vice-capitaine semblait-il d'un seul coup aussi sombre? Indécis sur cette attitude, le plus jeune fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de lui.

-Shuuhei...? fit-il doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, à peine rentré dans cette pièce, il s'était ainsi refermé sur lui même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver via une quelconque banalité l'appel de Shinko pour que son capitaine passe à autre chose, Kazeshini s'exclama avec force:

_-__Roule lui une pelle!_

Aussitôt, Shinko vit son vice-capitaine faire un brutal pas en arrière sans en comprendre la raison. Euh... Il avait pas la peste, si?

-Shuuhei, tu sais que t'es un peu bizarre quand même...?

.

_-__Je te jure Kazeshini, un de ces quatre je vais t'étrangler!_

_._

Son sabre rigola comme une gamine, toute contente de lui avoir changé les idées.

-Oui, je... excusez moi mon capitaine, c'est mon zanpakuto qui...

-Dis donc, ça a l'air d'être un sacré numéro ton sabre...!

-C'est rien de le dire! soupira le jeune homme avec l'air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.

-T'en es à quel stade? Tu sais, sur le chemin du bankai? Matérialisation?

-Oui, grâce à l'entraînement du capitaine Tôsen je suis parvenu à la faire venir dans notre monde. Par contre, pour sa soumission... c'est carrément une autre paire de manches. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, j'ai absolument aucune autorité sur elle.

_ -Na-na-na-na-nèreuh!_

Shinko ricana, amusé de voir son subordonné si désespéré.

-Bon! Revenons à des sujets un peu plus rigolos! T'as pas oublié ton gage j'espère... lâcha t-il avec un immeeeeense sourire.

Immédiatement, passant royalement outre l'autorisation de son maître, Kazeshini se matérialisa dans la pièce comme une furie, pile devant le capitaine, surpris.

_ -__Il est hors de question que MON shinigami embrasse un renard!_ hurla t-elle folle de rage, faisant voler violemment les longues manches de son kimono qui claquèrent derrière elle.

Shuuhei, choqué, poussa un juron plutôt vulgaire avant de rappeler avec force l'autre furie qui semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur Shinko dans son monde intérieur tout en l'engueulant copieusement. Nom de Dieu! Cette saleté allait-elle un jour lui foutre la paix? Un nouveau hurlement mental indigné lui vrilla les oreilles.

Alors que, rouge comme une tomate, il tentait de calmer son zanpakuto, un son étrange résonna à ses oreilles. Un _rire_? Surpris, Shuuhei releva brusquement ses yeux sombres sur le visage de son supérieur. Cachant difficilement un immense sourire derrière sa main squelettique à moitié gantée de noir, Shinko avait effectivement du mal à ne pas rire devant l'air dépité de son vice-capitaine, ses grands yeux blancs pétillants au dessus de sa main.

-Désolé... fit-il, la voix à deux doigts de se vriller en rire nerveux, mais tu as l'air tellement désespéré!

-Rigolez pas... ronchonna Shuuhei, un peu vexé.

-Juste, dis moi... elle a hurlé quoi en fait?

-Vous ne l'avez pas entendue?! demanda t-il, surpris vu la capacité vocale de Kazeshini.

Cette fois ci, un petit éclat de rire un peu grave franchit les lèvres fines de Shinko.

-Oh non Shuuhei! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ca que c'était aussi rigolo de la voir hurler sans rien entendre... Un peu flippant de la voir jaillir comme ça mais plutôt amusant. Tu n'as pas encore assez de contrôle sur elle pour que je puisse l'entendre. Tu ne l'as pas autorisée à se matérialiser n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Eh bien voilà! Elle a forcé pour quitter ton monde intérieur et du coup, ca a un peu foiré. Résultat, je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'elle a dit.

-Hem. toussota Shuuhei. Elle... Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse ce gage.

.

_-Mytho. J'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que tu roules une pelle à cette saleté de renard géant pouilleux. Nuance._

_-Toi! La ferme!_

.

-Mmm, ca se comprend... sourit Shinko avec un petit air mutin. Et ça peut s'arranger.

-C'est-à-dire...? demanda Shuuhei, un peu suspicieux vu le personnage.

-Bah... pour être honnête, je savais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas me rattraper. Je voulais juste te coller un "gage".

Et visiblement, ça l'amusait au plus haut point.

-D'accord... fit le jeune homme en traînant sur la fin du mot à mi-voix, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la chose.

Sérieusement, il était sensé comprendre quoi?

.

_-C't'un vrai vicieux ton nouveau capitaine..._

_-Toi, TA GUEULE!_

.

-Mais comme t'as perdu, tu me dois un gage! Et c'est... commença t-il avec un sourire pétillant de malice.

-Oui...? l'enjoignit-il à poursuivre, pas du tout rassuré.

-Faut que tu m'apprenne à draguer!

.

.

* * *

Shinko est un pété-euh, Shinko a des problèmes-euh, Shinko a pas de neurones-euh, Shinko est un pété-euh... (sérieux, un OC de ma part et vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un de _normal_? bouhahaha!)

Et voilàààà! Un des chapitres les plus longs! Juste une pitite précision... Le gars dont je parle au tout tout début, sans dire qui c'est, n'est pas un de mes OC. Voilà ^^ (faites carburer vos neurones!)

Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai un mal fou pour découper ce texte en chapitres... Arrrrg *fonte de neurones* Du coup, je galère-euh, je galère-euh!

(putain mais que cette fic est lente, mais leeeeeente...)

Et méfiez vous des cafetières, ces machins là sont vicieux...

Revieeeeeew *-* ?


	5. Peur du néant et chevelure étoilée

Salut ô lecteurs! Nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre! (nan, sans déc, c'est pas un manuel du parfait schizo...?) (Benitsuki Tora ou l'art de lâcher des évidences) Eh! ALLEZ VOTER! (si vous pouvez) Voilà, c'était le message citoyen de la gogole intergalactique que je suis!

Et bienvenue aux nouveaux revieweuuuuurs **Ewilia** et **SistherdeJeu**, bienvenuuuue!

*entame une danse de la joie effrénée*

*et s'arrête parce qu'elle a la grâce d'un éléphant crevé*

Merci à **Lussynlight** et **Angie-Tenshi**, toujours au rendez vous, je vous adore, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniales!

**réponse aux reviews** Salut **Taraimpératrice **(toi aussi t'es géniale!) Eh oui, je sais, Shinko est chelou et difficile à appréhender... En même temps, c'est le but ^^! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, j'aurais vraiment aimé le développer plus que ça mais là, j'aurais quadruplé la taille de la fic et en aurait complètement changé l'intrigue, du coup... (oui, je tiens à mon intrigue XD) Ce qui me plaît, c'est que vous ne sachiez pas ce qui arrive, comment il va se comporter, bwéhéhé...

.

**Discalibur** Shuuhei, Kazeshini, le Gotei, Tôsen, tout ça, tout ça, bah c'est pas à moi. Big scoop. C'est à **BLEEEAAAAAAAACH**! (pourquoi je gueule moi...?) (j'sais pas, mais c'est rigolo... héhé) Y'a juste Shinko Daraiki qui demande à Shuuhei comment on fait pour draguer qui est à moi, cet espèce de déglingué bipolaire!

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Peur du néant et chevelure étoilée**

* * *

.

-C'est une blague?

Shinko, en train de placer délicatement Fifi le dahlia sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sorte à ce que la plante reçoive juste la bonne dose d'ensoleillement, répondit, parfaitement sérieux:

-Non, non pas du tout.

Une fois Fifi bien installée, le jeune homme se retourna pour se charger de Riri et de Kiki, yeux blancs malicieux et sourire mutin.

-Voilà ton gage. Apprends moi à draguer! Eh, c'est quand même mieux que de rouler une pelle à Komamura-taicho. Non?

-Si, si. C'est juste que... J'ai vraiment du mal à vous cerner. Sauf votre respect, taicho.

L'autre rigola, amusé.

_ -Shinkoooo... _gronda son sabre de sa voix sombre et profonde. _Tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques...? _

_ -Je joue aux cartes._

_ -... Quoi?!_ lâcha Ten en soupirant, agacé que son maître se foute un peu de sa gueule quand même.

-_Mais si, mais si! Disons que je met les atouts de mon côté. __Tu verras, va!_

Posant sur ses chères fleurs un regard attendri et doux malgré la couleur si perçante de son iris, Shinko effleura délicatement les pétales du dahlia de la pulpe de ses doigts.

-Mmm, comment dire...? Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de réussir à me cerner, si?

-... Eh bien, répondit Shuuhei après un petit temps de réflexion, ça peut servir, vous ne trouvez pas?

Le jeune homme rigola, amusé de cette réponse lâchée sur un ton un peu hésitant, comme par peur de vexer et s'attirer sa colère.

-Oh, je ne dis pas, ça peut servir. Ça peut.

Le bout de ses doigts si longs caressa doucement la chair rougie des pétales, redessinant lentement leur contour.

-Mais parfois, n'est-il pas bon de garder, je ne sais pas moi, une petite part de mystère? Enfin bon, je dis ça mais moi même je n'arrive pas à me cerner donc...

-_Bah c'est ça Shinko! Vas-y révèle lui que t'es complètement barge et incapable de t'y repérer toi même. Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?_

Le jeune capitaine sortit du bureau, comprenant bien que la dernière chose à faire en ce moment était de forcer son vice-capitaine, visiblement plus qu'éprouvé, à rester ici, dans cette pièce pleine de fantômes et de souvenirs douloureux. Shuuhei, pour l'instant intrigué par l'énième étrangeté de son capitaine, lui emboîta toutefois le pas sans rien dire et se retrouva d'ailleurs à devoir accélérer. C'est qu'il marchait vite le bougre...! En même temps, il était immense et tout en finesse. Pas épais, certes, mais son corps était maigre et étonnamment élancé. Du coup, avec des jambes aussi longues, il marchait plutôt vite.

À peine le tatoué sortit-il de la pièce qu'il se figea. Devant lui, les quartiers quasi déserts de la 9ème baignaient dans la douce couleur du soleil se couchant sur le Seireitei. Bah merde alors. Où était passé son capitaine?

-Ouhou? fit soudain une voix claire à la tonte juvénile si caractéristique juste au dessus de sa tête.

Surpris, Shuuhei sursauta sur place avant de lever brusquement les yeux.

-Rejoins moi. lui lâcha la voix de Shinko sans qu'il puisse même l'apercevoir.

Il était sur le toit, son capitaine était sur le toit! Mais comment avait-il fait? L'arrête de la-dite toiture était à trois bons mètres au dessus du sol et entre la porte et celle ci, il y avait au moins un bon mètre de paravent à contourner avant de pouvoir escalader. Et Shuuhei n'avait rien entendu, pas un bruit, pas un grincement de ce bois vieilli, pas un impact, rien. Daraiki taicho était bien ce qu'il paraissait être, un ancien de la 2ème... Un espion, au pire un assassin. Il savait donc mieux que personne se déplacer sans que quiconque ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'entendre son souffle ou le frottement de ses vêtements, se mouvant dans l'ombre et le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

.

Debout sur le toit, tendu de son long corps maigre et longiligne, Shinko avait fermé ses yeux et laissait doucement le vent caresser ses paupières closes. Sa longue natte brune ondulait indolemment derrière lui. En entendant son vice-capitaine escalader avec _quelques_ difficultés et assez peu de discrétion somme toute, le jeune homme ne put retenir un petit sourire, amusé d'entendre son aîné galérer autant pour le rejoindre. Il rouvrit ses paupières. Ses grands yeux blancs comme la glace se posèrent avec une douce lueur pâle sur le paysage semi-urbain qui s'étalait devant lui, éclairé par un jeu d'ombres entre la nuit qui approchait et le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Ainsi perché, il avait une vue imprenable sur une grande partie du Seireitei, apercevant même au loin les premiers districts du Rukongai au delà de l'endroit où pouvait s'abattre le Mur des âmes en cas d'intrusion. De sa position, il pouvait observer les architectures si typiques de chaque bâtiment abritant une des treize divisions.

Au loin, son regard perçant si inquiétant mais si efficace, se posa sur ceux de son ancienne caserne. La 2nde... Son nom officiel était «deuxième division des Armées de protection de la Cour» mais entre soldats et en son sein, ils l'appelaient la 2nde. Parce qu'à leurs yeux, cette division... était différente des autres. Il existait au sein de chaque division un fort esprit de corps et ce phénomène était encore renforcé par le fait que les divisions entre elles communiquaient au final assez peu.

La 2nde se chargeait du travail de l'ombre, de tout le sale travail que les autres préféraient faire semblant ne pas connaître. Oui, ils assassinaient, oui, ils kidnappaient, oui, ils torturaient. Et? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Qui protégeait tout le Gotei et tout le Seireitei dans l'ombre? Qui collectait toutes les informations, qui espionnait, qui éliminait les ennemis en secret? Oui, ce n'était pas très... moral. Mais on ne gouverne pas avec de bons sentiments, et encore moins avec de la morale. Jamais. Aucun État, aucun grand chef n'a pu gouverner en respectant une morale, quelle qu'elle soit parce que la morale est fixe, parce qu'elle ne s'adapte pas à chaque aspect de la réalité. Tous les grands empires se sont bâtis sur des mensonges, des trahisons, du sang et des cadavres. Parfois, il faut se salir les mains. Et avoir la force de tenir le coup.

C'était la charge de la 2nde division. Les autres divisions? Ah! Les autres ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de la 1ère... qui décidait de ses directives en fonction des informations que lui prodiguait le travail effectué par la 2ème. C'est pour ça qu'entre eux ils s'appelaient la 2nde. Parce qu'après eux... eh bien, il n'y avait plus personne, que de simples soldats obéissant aveuglèment.

En se rappelant ces longues soirées entre collègues assassins à vider un sacré nombre de bouteilles de saké à la caserne et à casser du sucre sur le dos des autres divisions ou admirer le talent de leur capitaine adorée et admirée, Shinko esquissa un petit sourire discret. La 2nde... Non, la 2ème appartenait au passé maintenant. Un passé qu'il chérirait jusqu'à sa mort mais aujourd'hui, c'était la 9ème division. Et plus en tant que simple officier, non, en tant que capitaine de division. Daraiki-taicho... Maintenant, il était _son égal_. Un doux soupir glissa hors de ses lèvres. Tout ce chemin depuis... oh, depuis qu'on l'avait trouvé là-bas, dans cette maison froide, tout seul et couvert de sang. Et aujourd'hui, que tout cela était loin, loin, bien loin derrière lui. Oh, ce n'est pas que cette période de sa vie, cette enfance dans cette maison froide était un souvenir douloureux ou honteux, non, pas vraiment... Ça avait juste été... la période la plus solitaire de toute sa vie. Et on ne devrait jamais laisser un enfant grandir dans la solitude, jamais.

-Capitaine... je... vous... déteste! lâcha soudain Shuuhei Hisagi par à-coups, le souffle coupé, tout en hissant péniblement son long corps sur la corniche du toit.

-Oh! fit Shinko en clignant rapidement des yeux comme pour chasser des souvenirs peu agréables avant de reprendre son attitude d'enfant.

-Raaaah... agonisa à moitié le jeune homme, étalé sur le toit et trop fatigué pour se remettre debout.

_-Shuuhei, on dirait une limace __asthmatique__ là... __Tu fais pitié, petit shinigami._

-Mais dis moi, fit son capitaine en penchant son long torse au dessus de lui, t'as pas l'air en super forme physique. Pour un vice-capitaine, ça la fout un peu mal non...?

-Euuuuh... fut tout ce que Shuuhei trouva à répondre, d'un coup assez mal à l'aise avant de se relever assez maladroitement.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis que Tôsen-taicho était partit, c'était à lui qu'était revenu la charge de gérer simultanément la capitainerie de la 9ème et la rédaction de la Gazette du Seireitei dont sa division avait la charge. Du coup, il avait dû gérer tout ça et se noyer quasi littéralement dans la paperasse et les joies de l'administration et au final, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de garder physiquement le niveau, à sa grande honte. Et puis franchement, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas non plus eut la motivation pour s'entraîner un minimum de manière régulière en dehors de ses journées de travail déjà harassantes. Résultat, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il soit vraiment en grande forme_._

_ -La hoooonte..._ grommela Kazeshini, mourant d'envie d'aller coller quelques baffes bien senties à cet abruti fini qui avait osé ne pas suivre ses conseils -engueulades hystériques en fait- et ressemblait maintenant à «_une grosse larve pathétique_».

-Mmm, lâcha Shinko en semblant réfléchir quelques instants. Faudra te remettre à niveau, hors de question que mon second s'essouffle aussi vite.

Penaud et honteux, Shuuhei ne souffla mot. Effectivement, les torts lui revenaient bien. Il espérait juste que son capitaine ne lui en tiendrait pas _trop_ rigueur. Et vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, c'était un peu mal barré. Chouette.

-_Bien fait pour ta gueule tiens._

_ -Oh, ça va toi... Écrase. _

_ -Rêve. Avec un peu de chances, il te forcera à utiliser ton shikai. Ça serait cool..._

Laissant son zanpakuto divaguer d'une voix rêveuse, Shuuhei se retint de justesse de soupirer. Pas sûr que Daraiki-taicho prenne bien ce soupir...

-Bon! lâcha d'un coup ce dernier en faisant claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Revenons à nos moutons!

Puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le brun se tenant de manière respectueuse légèrement en retrait, petit sourire en coin et yeux malicieux.

-_Hem. Je le sens pas petit shinigami __là__, je le sens pas du tout..._

_ -Malheureusement, je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi là. _

_ -Comme quoi... Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent._

_ -Ça, ça reste à prouver. _

-Shuuhei, t'as déjà été amoureux?

Surpris, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'air _tellement_ enfantin de son capitaine, avec ce côté pur et innocent propre aux gamins, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux blancs avec ses lèvres rondes pincées en une petite moue. Là, c'était officiel, cet homme lui faisait peur, réellement. Shinko Daraiki se comportait comme un enfant, Shinko Daraiki était jeune certes... mais Shinko Daraiki n'était pas un enfant. C'était un homme, un homme et un adulte qui camoufle sa véritable nature et la cache sous cet étrange couverture.

-Euh... Oui, enfin, plusieurs fois. Mais pourquoi?

Shinko rigola de son rire caractéristique, si aigu même pour un jeune homme.

-À ton avis! Si je te demande des conseils pour draguer, ce n'est pas pour, je ne sais pas moi, partir à la chasse au rhinocéros.

Du bout de ses doigts squelettiques, le capitaine triturait vaguement sa longue natte que la brise presque nocturne avait doucement fait danser au niveau de ses mains. Il semblait bien qu'il soit incapable de rester totalement immobile, cela ne semblait pas lui _convenir_. Son regard se fit d'un seul coup lointain.

-J'ai toujours été seul... murmura t-il, si bas que ses mots furent aussitôt avalés par le vent.

-Pardon? tiqua Shuuhei qui avait bien vu ses lèvres bouger mais à qui aucun son n'était parvenu.

L'homme au haori, cette silhouette fantomatique sur ce toit que la nuit commençait à envahir, fit un petit mouvement de la main, comme pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais son regard restait plongé dans le lointain.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce monde n'avait aucun sens? Que tout ce que nous faisons, au final, se perd dans les brumes du temps...? Que quoi qui arrive, cela n'a aucun sens?

Shinko n'attendait pas une réponse. Shuuhei ne le connaissait que depuis ce matin mais n'importe qui à ce moment là, absolument n'importe qui, n'aurait osé briser ce silence et répondre. Il continua.

-Il ne t'es jamais arrivé de te dire que ta vie n'avait aucun intérêt? Que quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu fasses...

Sa voix se perdit presque en un murmure. Puis il reprit.

-Quoi que tu fasses, _cela n'aura aucune importance_? Qui se souvient encore de ceux qui vécurent ici il y a des siècles de cela? Tout ce qui attends l'homme, c'est le néant... L'oubli, le vide, le rien. Le néant. Nous sommes... insignifiants.

Lentement, comme pour cacher à sa vue perçante ce qu'il voyait, ce monde voué à la destruction, quelle qu'elle soit, il referma ses paupières aux longs cils sombres.

-Ne le penses tu pas? fit-il doucement.

Une fois de plus, sa voix fut presque emportée par le vent. Mais cette fois... Shuuhei l'entendit. Et il répondit, de la même manière, si basse, comme si au final, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, parce que c'était une évidence.

-Oui.

Une larme cristalline roula hors de la paupière close. Cette perle transparente roula sur sa peau d'enfant et ses traits si doux, laissant derrière elle un brillant sillon humide.

-Parfois, cette sensation t'envahit. Tu n'es rien, te chuchote t-elle à l'oreille en te détruisant de l'intérieur. Si langoureuse, si destructrice cette idée. Si destructrice.

Shinko rouvrit ses yeux et Shuuhei put y voir une tristesse plus étouffante, plus monstrueuse que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Cet homme... cet homme était rongé par une tristesse, pas une douleur non, une tristesse sans nom. Et il était bien plus complexe que ce qu'il avait naïvement songé. Bipolaire? Oh la bonne blague...

-Elle fait mal hein? Cette sensation de n'être rien, de n'avoir aucun sens, aucune importance... Et il n'y a rien qui peut la détruire. Une fois qu'elle s'est infiltrée, c'est fini, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Obligés de continuer à vivre avec cette sensation! Tu peux essayer de l'oublier en accomplissant de grandes choses, en te disant que tu aides ton prochain... Que ce que tu fais a du sens, qu'on ne t'oubliera pas, que tu ne disparaîtra pas. Tu voudrais tant la noyer cette sensation qui t'empoisonne! Mais on ne peut pas la détruire. Oh non! on ne peut pas...

Comme amusé par ce qu'il venait de dire, Shinko ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un brusque sourire.

-Dieu que j'ai essayé, essayé, essayé sans cesse, essayé sans relâche de la détruire... chuchota t-il comme pour lui-même. Mais c'est impossible, tout simplement. L'homme ne peut pas oublier que sa vie n'a aucun sens, aucun avenir.

Shinko se retourna vers son subordonné qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et lui adressa un des sourires les plus tendres qu'il ait jamais vu.

-As tu trouvé comment vivre avec cette sensation? As tu trouvé ta réponse?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il poursuivit :

-Moi, j'ai trouvé ma réponse. Et c'est la plus belle au monde. Je sais comment ne pas me faire détruire par cette sensation. Ma réponse c'est...

Un bonheur qui semblait sincère fit étinceler un instant ses prunelles de glace.

-L'amour.

Il lâcha ce simple mot avec une légère pointe de rire au fond de la voix, comme si une réponse aussi simple, aussi _banale_, le déconcertait totalement. Et le réjouissait. D'un mouvement brusque, il écarta soudain les pans de son haori, ouvrant grand les bras et comme s'offrant à ce monde si triste, si terne, il continua à parler avec sa voix claire et éclatante.

-Ha! rigola t-il. N'est-ce pas... incroyable?! Cette simple chose, si simple, si simple... L'amour, ah! Aimez quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui deviendra alors le centre de votre univers, votre univers, le votre et pas celui d'un autre... Tu verras. Aime quelqu'un et... Oh, ce n'est pas que ce sentiment de n'être que néant, cette _réalité_ disparaît. Oh non! C'est juste que tu t'en fous! Tu aimes quelqu'un et voilà tout. Oui, ton destin n'est que destruction totale de tout ce que tu as été, de ce que tu as aimé, de ce que tu as défendu, de tout ce en quoi tu as cru... Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est comme ça. Tu vis avec cette sensation. Tu ne l'oublies pas. Tu ne luttes pas contre elle. Non, tu_ l'accepte_. C'est comme ça et tu l'accepte, tout simplement parce que tu aimes quelqu'un, le reste n'a plus d'importance. Et tu es plus heureux que quiconque au monde.

.

.

_-Flippant le mec._

_ -__Ferme là..._ répliqua Shuuhei à son sabre._ Je l'écoute._

_ -Quoi? Me dit pas que t'es d'accord avec Mr le Psychopathe?_

_ -Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. _

_ -Ha! Je ris!_

_ -Fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse moi l'écouter._

_ -T'es pas marrant!_

_ -Kazeshini..._

_ -Ok, ok, ça va! _ronchonna t-elle_. Je vous laisse à vos rêveries naïves, bande de doux rêveurs!_

* * *

.

-Vous... vous aimez quelqu'un mon capitaine? demanda le jeune homme, priant de tout cœur pour ne pas sembler indiscret à son tout nouveau capitaine.

Mais en même temps, c'est lui qui avait commencé à parler, c'est lui qui avait abordé le sujet. C'est vrai que Shuuhei avait du mal à le suivre, à le cerner, son comportement changeant était tel qu'il paraissait pour l'instant stupide de chercher à y trouver la moindre logique, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait à lui faire confiance. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, après tout il ne connaissait Daraiki-taicho que depuis ce matin, mais c'était une sorte de certitude.

Shinko rigola, encore.

-Si j'aime quelqu'un? Ah, Shuuhei, je ne suis pas amoureux... Oh non, je ne suis pas amoureux, je suis _fou _de cette personne. Je l'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé quiconque, crois moi. Je l'aime. Et il ne faut que ces deux petits mots pour dire cette évidence! «aimer», un mot si simple qui peut vouloir dire tant...

-... D'accord. fit-il en réponse, un peu surpris par cette véhémence. Et donc c'est pour ça que vous me demandez...

-Yep! ton gage! lâcha le capitaine avec ses mimiques d'enfant d'un coup parfaitement revenues.

-Mais pourquoi moi?demanda Shuuhei, rassuré de voir que l'aspect grave et dangereux de son supérieur étaient retournées se cacher au plus profond de son être.

Shinko ricana, amusé mais pas du tout moqueur, avant de fixer son regard pâle sur le visage de son subordonné, à un endroit bien précis. Son tatouage sur la joue gauche. Aussitôt, Shuuhei comprit et détourna le regard, vaguement gêné.

-C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... marmonna t-il.

-Tu m'en diras tant! rigola le plus jeune.

-Je vous jure, c'est vrai.

-Bah c'est quoi alors? Si ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense?

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher ses joues de le chauffer un bon coup.

-Hem! toussa t-il histoire de reprendre un minimum de contenance, ce qui fut assez dur vu le regard limite hilare de son capitaine. C'est... Enfin, c'est...

-Moui, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux mais tu ne pourras m'ôter de la tête l'idée que se tatouer un 69 sur le visage n'est pas un choix anodin...

-Bin oui... marmonna t-il à mi-voix, regard fixé sur le toit et ses pieds et les bras croisés sur son torse.

Shinko rigola, franchement.

-Bah voilà! Hé, fait pas cette tête. Il est sympa ton tatouage... J'dois pas être le premier à te le faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

Ça... il ne comptait plus les tentatives de drague carrément lourdingues et plus ou moins finaudes qui avaient commencé avec comme point de départ ce fameux chiffre noir sur la chair tendre de son visage.

_-M'enfin, reconnais que ça t'as aidé à pécho par moments nan?_

_ -... J'avoue._

-Moi par contre... Mouais. Avec ma tronche, mes yeux et mon job d'assassin, j'ai jamais vraiment osé draguer qui que ce soit.

_-C'est pas non plus parce que j'ai un 69 sur la tête que je suis un gros pervers hein..._

_ -Tu veux vraiment une réponse sincère? Monsieur le serial baiseur de l'Académie Shin'Ô?_

_ -Oh, ta gueule. _

-Du coup, j'ai besoin de conseils. Logique.

-Euh... D'accord...

_-Comme si t'avais le choix tiens! C'est ton **capitaine**, le mec..._

-Chouette! trépigna le gradé.

_ -Maintenant qu'il est capitaine, il veut serrer des meufs? Ou des mecs d'ailleurs... Il est pas logique celui là, ou il a pas compris que ce poste allait lui prendre tout son temps?_

_ -Logique? De la **logique** chez Daraiki-taicho?_

_ -Pas faux..._

-Mais euh, qui est la personne que vous aimez? Sauf votre respect?

-À ton avis?

-Bah j'en sais rien... Un capitaine non? Vu que maintenant vous êtes capitaine, vous êtes à son niveau donc vous pouvez draguer... C'est ça, non?

-Exact. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas complètement débile.

-Euh, merci.

_-Arrête de dire «euh», on dirait un demeuré._

_ -Arrête de me déranger Kazeshini!_

_ -Je ne te dérange pas, je te fais remarquer certaines choses._

_ -Tu m'emmerdes ouais. _

-Allez, essaye donc de deviner de qui il s'agit!

-Vous z'avez pas un indice là...?

_-Je veux participer, je veux participer!_

_ -... C'est pas un jeu. _

_ -Bon déjà, on peut éliminer Yamamoto._

_ -Beurk._

_ -Image mentale hein?_

_ -Ouaip. C'est répugnant._

_ -_Sa beauté est telle qu'aucune merveille ne peut l'égaler en ce bas monde, pas même les plus grands rêves des plus grands poètes. On dirait son corps directement sortit des mains de quelque Dieu créateur et son visage... Ah son visage! Aucun mot d'aucune langue ne pourrait décrire la magnificience de ce visage.

_ -Super. Il nous aide vachement lui._

_ -À mon avis, on peut aussi écarter Komamura taicho._

_ -Histugaya taicho aussi je pense, ça a peut être un génie mais il est quand même vachement jeune. _

_ -Sinon, beauté... Kurotsuchi, on dégage?_

_ -On dégage._

-Sa force est sans pareille, brutale et délicate, précise et imparable...

_ -Bah parmi les capitaines en même temps.._.

-Nul ne peut rivaliser avec cette force...

_ -Zaraki?!_

_ -Arg!_

-Sans jamais avoir besoin de faire étalage de sa puissance sans commune mesure, nul besoin à cela, tous la craignent. Et ils ont bien raison.

_-Ouf! C'est pas l'autre dingue...!_

_ -Ça aurait été un peu flippant de penser que quelqu'un puisse aimer Zaraki taicho de cette façon quand même. _

-Sa grâce, sans comparaison possible, se retrouve dans chacun de ses mouvements, de ses respirations... Ah que je l'aime!

_-Putain, on sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme!_

_ -Tu le vois plutôt hétéro ou homo lui?_

_ -Petit shinigami, t'es con ou quoi, c'est pas marqué sur la tête des gens._

_ -Ça va, ça va, je demandais juste!_

Shinko passa lentement une de ses mains si maigres dans ses cheveux sombres avant de la glisser doucement, paume vers le ciel nocturne, contre ses yeux.

-Cette nuit, ce ciel me rappelle sa chevelure...

_ -Ok, on peut éliminer les blonds._

_ -Donc exit le capitaine de la 5ème au sourire bizarre, celui de la 3ème avec les cheveux ondulés et... euh..._

_ -Ukitake!_

_ -Ah oui, Ukitake taicho, j'allais l'oublier. Bon, il nous reste qui parmi les capitaines là?_

_ -Attends que je réfléchisse... Eh bien, Soi-Fon, Unohana, Kuchiki et Kyoraku. _énuméra Kazeshini.

-_Encore quatre?! _se lamenta son maître. _Bon, réfléchissons..._

-Ses sourires sont rares sur son visage au ton de porcelaine, tellement qu'ils en deviennent de purs joyaux pour lesquels je traverserais le monde entier les yeux clos, me laissant guider par le simple son de sa voix...

_-Bah putain quand il est amoureux lui, c'est du lourd._

_ -Oui, bon, ça va..._

_ -Hem. T'as déjà eut quelqu'un qui t'a dit qu'il traverserai le monde juste pour un de tes **sourires** avec un regard pareil, qui crève littéralement d'amour?_

_ -C'est pas la question. Bref! Je crois qu'on peut éliminer Kyoraku taicho, toujours en train de se marrer, et Unohana taicho vu son sourire permanent._

_ -Ce qui nous laisse... Kuchiki ou Soi-Fon. _résuma Kazeshini.

_-C'est une blague...?_

Totalement inconscient des furieux débats internes du jeune homme à ses côtés, Shinko continuait à décrire cette personne qu'il aimait. Oh oui, qu'il l'aimait... À en perdre la raison, à tout sacrifier pour elle.

-Soi-Fon... lâchèrent ses lèvres, offrant à la nuit qui recouvrait le Seireitei le nom de cette femme pour laquelle il pourrait mourir, sans hésitation.

* * *

.

-Sérieux?!

Shinko le regarda, surpris par le ton de son vice-capitaine.

-Évidemment... Pourrait tu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre?

Honnêtement?

-Euh... On a pas les mêmes goûts.

-Parfait alors!rigola le plus jeune des deux. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à te tuer.

Shuuhei ne parvint pas à s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie. De toute façon, son capitaine enchaînait déjà sur autre chose. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines d'enfant délicatement dessinées, il se mit à déclamer:

_« Quand tu marches, j'ai l'impression que le monde se tait,_

_Qu'il est touché par la noblesse de tes traits._

_Quand tu marches, c'est comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre,_

_Tu es si forte, si belle, que pourrais tu craindre?_

_Quand tu parles, le chant des oiseaux devient terne,_

_Autre que de toi, tout son n'est que balivernes._

_Quand tu parles, tous t'entendent mais j'aimerais être le seul._

_Si tu n'es pas là, alors pour moi tout s'esseule. _

_Quand tu me regarderas, alors je pourrais t'aimer,_

_Quand tu me regarderas, alors je pourrais mourir. »_

Un court silence s'écoula après la fin de ces mots, ses lèvres ne bougeant plus et Shuuhei n'osant briser l'espèce d'harmonie étrange, de paix intérieure si douce qui s'était emparée de lui.

-C'est de vous? finit-il cependant par demander.

-Oui. répondit-il simplement.

-C'est beau.

-Merci.

Un nouveau silence les recouvra.

-Alors, ton tatouage, c'est quoi?

Shuuhei lâcha un petit sourire.

-L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais petit avait le même, juste là. expliqua le jeune homme en posant délicatement sa paume sur la chair tendre de son ventre par dessus le tissu sombre de son uniforme. C'était un homme fort, un shinigami... Et c'est ça qui m'a donné envie de rentrer dans les Armées de protection de la Cour. C'est à la fois un hommage, un remerciement et pour moi, un rappel constant des valeurs de cet homme et de celles que j'ai choisit de défendre en rentrant à Shin'Ô.

Shinko eut un petit regard attendri.

-C'est mignon. lâcha t-il avec son éternel petit sourire mutin, ravi de le voir aussitôt esquiver son regard attendri.

-Et vous capitaine, demanda t-il après un petit silence et pour changer de sujet de conversation, comment êtes vous entrés dans les Armées de la Cour? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui vous as donné cette envie?

-Le meurtre de ma mère. répondit t-il de but en blanc sans changer le moins du monde d'expression.

Son subordonné encaissa le choc, muet.

_-__Boulette._

_ -Putain, j'te jure..._

-Désolé, je... Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas...

-Oh! Ne t'inquiètes pas! rigola Shinko, pas du tout mal à l'aise.

Il aurait pu être en train de parler des constellations qui avaient étendu au dessus d'eux leur manteau sombre et majestueux qu'il aurait eut exactement la même expression.

-On sait parfaitement qui l'a tuée, hein.

Il lâcha un nouveau éclat de rire, un peu plus aigu qu'à son habitude.

-Un peu qu'on connaît son meurtrier! C'est moi qui l'ait tuée! rigola t-il.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Oui, non, parce que se tatouer un 69 sur la gueule... c'est pas non plus anodin (pas que le tatouage me plaise pas hein, seulement, faut le faire XD!)

Bon, je n'aime pas beaucoup le poème mais la poésie fait partie du personnage de Shinko alors... (vous en saurez plus... bah au prochain chapitre en fait) Sinon, j'ai réellement un mal fou avec ce découpage *a envie de s'arracher les cheveux*, Shinko étant une réelle girouette, l'ambiance change du tout au tout en quelques secondes.

*se colle une baffe vu que, à la base, c'est elle qui a créé le-dit perso*

(ça fait mal)

Enfin, bref, je sens qu'on va rester sur une publication toute les deux semaines, ça m'arrangera (nan parce qu'entre les cours -arrrrrrrrg-, le découpage, ma main gauche encore à moitié cramée et le fait que je doive taper touuuuut ces fichus chapitres...)

Eh les gens, juste une petite question (que je me suis posée en me relisant en fait), est-ce que vous trouvez que mes phrases sont trop longues, que je m'attarde trop sur les détails et les descriptions? Sérieux? Dites moi tout *-*!


End file.
